Rainy Days
by Reixa Caelumos
Summary: Well, saya kagak terlalu pandai buat summary, intinya disini saya sedang membuat Fict NTR, meskipun masih jauh dari harapan. Kuharap Fict ini masih bisa dinikmati dan kuharap para pembaca yang baik juga meninggalkan Review yang baik dan membangun. Chapter 12 rilis!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 01.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur, dll.

Rainy Days.

Jalan-jalan di kota Karakura dibasahi oleh hujan di musim semi.  
Genangan air masih terlihat di tengah maupun pinggir jalan.  
Segerombolan orang memakai payung warna warni terlihat seperti karnaval yang berjalan di trotoar.

Di hujan deras itu, seorang siswa SMA berdiri di pintu masuk SMA Karakura dengan rokok di tangan kanannya.

"Sial, aku lupa bawa payung," sambil menghisap rokoknya, dia menunggu hujan untuk reda, saat yang sama, seorang siswa berambut putih dan berkacamata berjalan ke sampingnya dan mengeluarkan payung berwarna putih.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang, Ryuuken," katanya sembari mengeluarkan asap rokok tepat di depan muka Ryuuken.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyemburkan asapmu itu setiap kali kita bertemu?" Gerutu Ryuuken yang sibuk mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir asap itu.

"Maaf maaf, sudah kebiasaanku sih, hehe."

"Dan tahukah kau kalau kebiasaanmu itu berbahaya bagi dirimu dan orang lain, Shiba Isshin?"

"Ah, tolong jangan menceramahiku kali ini, aku sudah tak tahan untuk merokok semenjak kakek tua itu memergokiku merokok di toilet dan akhirnya aku tak bisa merokok dengan bebas di sekolah lagi."

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, bodoh," Ryuuken membuka payungnya lalu hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke luar sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh si tukang rokok disebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Ryuuken."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku lupa tidak bawa payung, jadi bolehkah aku pergi berdua denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya? Jika orang-melihat kita maka mereka akan sangka kita adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku tak mau itu terjadi! Lagipula, hanyalah orang tolol yang tidak membawa payung di kota Karakura yang seringkali diguyur hujan."

"I-itu benar sih, tapi apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan melihat temanmu ini kehujanan?"

"Tidak sama sekali! Sekarang, izinkan aku pergi sebelum aku dikira sama bodohnya denganmu," ucap Ryuuken seraya berlalu menembus hujan dengan payungnya dan meninggalkan Isshin disana.

"Huft, sepertinya aku harus tunggu hujan ini mereda," tak terasa rokok yang dihisapnya telah habis dan dengan sembarangan membuangnya lalu mengeluarkan batang rokok lain dari bungkusnya lalu menyalakannya dengan korek yang dibawanya.

"Hei Shiba, tak bawa payung lagi ya?" Setengah mentertawakan, seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang menepuk bahunya, terlihat tangan kanannya membawa sebuah payung bermotif orange.

"Setelah Ryuuken lalu kau, Masaki. Tak adakah orang yang tidak menertawakanku dan langsung meminjamkanku payung?"

"Hehe, maaf deh. Habisnya dirimu ini lucu banget sih pas kelihatan bego."

"Apa?!"

"Hahaha, daaahh...!"

Dan satu lagi orang yang ujung-ujungnya meninggalkan Isshin disana, Kurosaki Masaki.

Tapi sepertinya, dewa penyelamatnya sudah tiba.

"Hei kak, kau lupa lagi bawa payung ya?" Rambut Spiky hitam terlihat muncul dari belakang Isshin dengan dua payung yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Syukurlah, ternyata adikku yang tampan bin baik ini muncul dan menolong kakaknya yang gak kalah ganteng sehabis terpuruk oleh dua orang jelek tadi," ucap Isshin setelah mengetahui adiknya Shiba Kaien membawakan payung untuknya.

"Lebay deh kak. Kebiasaan gak pernah bawa payung sih, malu-maluin aja."

"Kan masih ada kau yang akan membawakan payung untukku."

"Enak aja, bawa payung sendiri dong. Sebagai adikmu, aku jadi ikut malu karena tingkahmu. Yang dipikirin cuman rokok mulu, memang rokok bisa melindungi dari hujan?"

"Rokok ini sudah seperti sebagian dari jiwaku, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya."

"Ah sudahlah, gak bakalan selesai kalau ngomong sama kakak. Nih, pakai payung yang hitam, aku pergi duluan," setelah memberikan salah satu payungnya pada Isshin, Kaien dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan payung putihnya.

"Hoi! Tunggu Kaien! Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Ogah!"

.

.

.

Shiba Isshin dan Kaien, adalah anggota keluarga dari salah satu dari tiga keluarga bangsawan yang tinggal di Karakura.  
Begitu juga dengan Ishida Ryuuken dan Kurosaki Masaki, merupakan anggota keluarga Ishida dan Kurosaki yang juga keluarga bangsawan.

Tiga keluarga bangsawan, Shiba, Ishida dan Kurosaki merupakan yang paling berpengaruh di Karakura dan juga sekitarnya.  
Isshin, Masaki dan Ryuuken adalah murid kelas dua SMA Karakura yang terkenal.  
Sementara Kaien masih duduk di bangku kelas satu.

Diantara mereka hanyalah Isshin yang tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan, padahal dia adalah anak pertama.  
Sementara adiknya justru yang lebih disukai karena lebih berprestasi dan tidak seenaknya seperti kakaknya.

Kedua orangtua Isshin dan Kaien sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat pergi berlibur ke Inggris beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat ini mereka diasuh oleh Shiba Kuukaku, pemimpin perusahaan Shiba Group sekaligus kakak dari ayah mereka.

"Hei kak, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang saat berpacaran?" Tanya Kaien saat sedang bersama Isshin di kamarnya.

"Hmm, dinner bareng, nonton film sampai nongkrong di pinggir jembatan cuma untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Isshin yang sedang membaca koleksi komik adiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja tadi di sekolah ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku," semburat merah terlihat keluar di wajah Kaien yang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

"Eh? Serius?" Isshin kemudian meletakkan komik yang ia baca di kasur lalu duduk tegap melihat Kaien dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Serius, dia juga cukup cantik kok."

"Terus kau terima atau tidak?"

"A-aku terima.."

"Wah, ternyata adikku sekarang sudah punya pacar. Eh, namanya siapa?"

"I-ishida Miyako."

"Hah?!"

To be continued.

Author Note :

Well, ini sebenarnya project yang iseng dikerjakan pada mulanya, karena saya sendiri sudah malas untuk menulis.  
Tapi ternyata malah keterusan dan sekarang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan sekitar dua chapter lagi.  
Karena belum terbiasa buat fict dengan chapter lebih dari 10, memang agak kesusahan pada awalnya.

Tadinya memang berniat buat fict dengan tema Netorare, tapi sepertinya hasilnya jauh dari harapan.

Seperti biasa, fict buatanku satu ini masih beralur cepat (kagak tahu kenapa setiap buat pasti alurnya cepat) dan masih banyak kekurangan sana sini serta masih jauh dari bagus.

Semoga tidak monoton karena temanya terlalu mainstream dan tidak membuat pembacanya berpindah ke lain hati.  
# Eh

Intinya sih, pembaca yang baik meninggalkan review yang baik dan membangun pula.

Selamat membaca. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 02.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

SMA Karakura, jam istirahat.

"Shiba..." ucap Miyako yang datang ke meja Kaien saat jam istirahat.

"Eh? Ada apa Miyako?" Kaien yang hendak membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya terhenti lalu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat Miyako yang berdiri di samping kanan mejanya.

"Boleh tidak aku bicara denganmu berdua? Tapi bukan disini," ucap Miyako yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Eh? Hm, oke boleh-boleh saja kok."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di lapangan bisbol," Miyako kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kaien menuju tempat yang dimaksud, disusul Kaien yang dengan segera mengikutinya serta membawa kotak bekalnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan bisbol, keduanya duduk di rumput tempat orang-orang menyaksikan pertandingan bisbol di SMA Karakura.

Kaien yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar mencicipi bekalnya segera membuka kotak bekalnya lalu memakannya sedikit demi sedikit dengan sumpit kesayangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Dulu, saat kita masih kecil kita sering bermain sekitar sini ya, Shiba."

"Ya, kita masuk kesini tanpa izin lalu bermain bisbol bersama teman lainnya. Walaupun sebenarnya kakakku lah yang berinisiatif untuk masuk kesini, hahaha."

"Dan kita duduk di tempat yang sama saat dulu kita bermain disini, iya kan Shiba?"

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika ingin berbicara masa kecil, kita bisa membicarakannya di kelas kan?"

"Saat itu, kau bertanya sesuatu padaku, apa kau ingat Shiba?

"Hmm, coba kuingat dulu.."

.

Lapangan bisbol SMA Karakura, 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Hei Miyako, menurutmu wajahku tampan tidak?" Tanya Kaien kecil pada Miyako di sebelahnya.

"Mana mungkin wajah yang penuh kotoran seperti itu bisa dibilang tampan," jawab Miyako sambil menunjuk kotoran yang ada di wajah Kaien akibat terjatuh saat bermain bisbol.

"Kalau begitu, jika suatu saat wajahku tampan, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku? Hehe."

"Mana mungkin wajahmu jadi tampan, dasar aneh."

.

Lapangan bisbol SMA Karakura, saat itu.

"Waktu itu aku berkata tidak mungkin, tapi kurasa aku salah.." Miyako terlihat sedikit menundukkan wajahnya seraya menatap rumput yang ada dibawahnya.

"Salah? Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang, dirimu berbeda sekali dibandingkan ketika masih kecil. Saat kita tak bisa bermain atau bertemu bersama lagi karena harus mengikuti pendidikan kebangsawanan, aku berpikir bagaimana penampilanmu saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke sini ketika mendengar kau juga mendaftar disini untuk menjawab segala pertanyaanku tentang dirimu. Dan memang benar dirimu telah berubah, wajah penuh kotoran itu sudah tak ada, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di kelas, kau terlihat sopan sekali. Dan bukan hanya padaku tapi pada semua orang. Beruntungnya aku bisa sekelas denganmu. Lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Semakin sering kita bertemu, aku merasa ada sesuatu lain di hatiku. Sesuatu yang bukan hanya untuk teman atau sahabat, tapi sesuatu yang lebih spesial. Setiap malam saat ku ingin tidur, wajahmu itu selalu menjadi pengantar tidurku. Hingga suatu saat aku sadar, bahwa inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang dulu kuanggap takkan pernah bisa kucintai. Mungkin ini semacam karma bagiku ya. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Shiba?"

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?" Kaien nampak terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan Miyako, dia hampir saja jatuh dari posisi duduknya jika ia tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya bagaimana? Kau menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Me-menerima? Kau hebat ya Miyako, menyatakan cinta tanpa terlihat kesulitan. Kebetulan sekali, karena aku tak bisa menyatakannya selama ini.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, bahkan sejak aku kecil. Aku terus menyimpannya karena takut ditolak olehmu. Pertanyaan itu, adalah puncak dari rasa di hatiku dan setelah kau menjawab seperti itu, aku pikir kau sudah menolakku. Tapi syukurlah, perasaanku saat ini berbalas."

"Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Memang ada alasanku untuk menolaknya?"

.

Shiba Mansion, kamar Kaien.

"Hah? Kau serius pacaran sama adik Ryuuken si mata empat?" Isshin secara tidak sadar meremas komik koleksi Kaien di tangan kanannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kaien.

"Iya, kan sudah kubilang tadi."

"Waduh, gawat dah. Kau itu terlihat pintar di luar tapi ternyata bodoh di dalam ya."

"Apa maksudmu kak?"

"Keluarga Ishida itu saingan terberat kita saat ini, kalau Kuukaku sampai tahu, bisa-bisa kita dilempar ke negeri antah berantah dengan meriam kembang apinya."

"Tapi bukannya itu justru bisa menambah ikatan antar keluarga? Aku sering dengar banyak pernikahan yang diadakan hanya untuk menjalin kerjasama antar keluarga."

"Tapi kita sudah bekerjasama dengan keluarga Kurosaki, kalau mereka sampai tahu kita akan disangka mengkhianati perjanjian yang ada. Lagipula, kau belum tentu akan menikah dengan dia bukan?"

"I-itu sih benar. Terus bagaimana dong? Sudah terlanjur nih.."

"Haaaahhh... Ya sudah, kalau kau masih ingin menjalani hubungan itu, silahkan. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Kuukaku ataupun keluarga Kurosaki."

"Ya, semoga saja tidak ketahuan."

.

SMA Karakura, keesokan harinya.

"Hei Isshin, sepertinya aku mendapat kabar menarik," ucap Ryuuken saat berada di pintu gerbang bersama Isshin di sebelahnya.

"Kabar menarik?"

"Katanya Kaien dan Miyako resmi berpacaran ya," Ryuuken membenarkan posisi kacamatanya serta memberi senyum tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Walau ditutupi, raut terkejut masih bisa terlihat di wajah Isshin dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"Tak usah mengelak, aku sudah tahu dari Miyako. Dan sepertinya keluarga kalian mempunyai ikatan kerjasama dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Bagaimana ya reaksi Kurosaki jika mengetahui hal ini? Atau kuberitahu saja ya pada Jugram. Fufufu.."

"Miyako sialan.."Suara gigi-gigi yang menekan satu sama lain cukup terdengar, disertai ekspresi marah yang belum pernah Isshin tunjukkan sebelumnya.

To be continued.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 03.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau langsung kuberitahu pada keluarga Kurosaki atau mengikuti dua syarat dariku?" ucap Ryuuken di pintu gerbang SMA Karakura bersama Isshin.

"Apa persyaratannya?" jawab Isshin tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hoo, jadi kau langsung menerima persyaratannya ya, cukup tanggap juga untuk seorang berandalan."

"Tak usah berlama-lama, cepat katakan persyaratannya."

"Oke, karena sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar akan kuberitahukan persyaratannya, untuk saat ini cukup dua saja dan kau tinggal memilih salah satu. Pertama, kau bisa melacurkan diri bersama para gay di kota Naruki, kalau kau memilih syarat ini kau bisa bicara dengan salah satu kakak kelas kita, Ayasegawa dan bisa bergabung dengan Charlotte dan lainnya disana. Kedua, kau bisa menjadi pelayanku sewaktu di sekolah selama yang kumau. Bagaimana?"

"Cih, mana mungkin aku mengambil syarat yang pertama. Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain, syarat kedua saja.."

"Padahal kau bisa melacurkan dirimu selama yang kau mau dan itu bisa menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagiku, tapi tak apa karena mulai saat kau menjadi pelayanku Shiba Isshin!"

Isshin tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya berdiam diri dan menatap tajam teman semasa kecilnya yang sekarang telah berubah layaknya penjahat yang posternya telah disebar dimana-mana dengan tulisan 'Dicari' di bagian paling atasnya.

Sementara Ryuuken menikmati 'kemenangannya', dari saku celana Isshin terdapat sesuatu yang muncul.  
Sesuatu berbentuk kotak putih dilengkapi beberapa tombol yang terlihat sedikit keluar dari sakunya.

"Baiklah pelayan, saatnya menjalankan tugasmu. Bawakan tasku sampai ke kelas, kerjakan PR ku, dan ikuti semua perintahku setidaknya selama di sekolah. Aku baik bukan?" Ryuuken kemudian menyerahkan tasnya dengan kasar pada Isshin lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Ketika Ryuuken dan Isshin hendak menuju tangga, Kaien yang tiba lebih dulu melihat kakaknya membawakan tas Ryuuken.  
Tentunya ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa untuknya.  
Pemandangan yang dilihatnya seperti pelayan yang mengikuti majikannya saja.

Saat Isshin melihat Kaien, dia memberikan secarik kertas putih padanya lalu kembali mengikuti Ryuuken.

Saat Kaien membuka kertas itu, terlihat bahwa isinya hanya ada satu huruf yang ditulis besar dengan tinta merah.  
Sebuah huruf 'M' terlihat hampir memenuhi bagian tengah kertas.  
Dan huruf M ini sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.  
Dengan cepat Kaien lari menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia memandang seluruh sudut kelas untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari.  
Dan yang Kaien cari akhirnya ditemukan.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai sedang duduk manis disana sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku miliknya.  
Segera setelah menemukannya, buru-buru ia pergi ke mejanya.

"Miyako, temui aku di lapangan bisbol," ucap Kaien pada Miyako disertai suara ramai dan siulan dari teman-temannya.

"Ok."

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke lapangan bisbol yang tak jauh dari sana.

Plak!

Miyako terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Kaien sesampainya di lapangan bisbol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Miyako mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya untuk tidak jatuh setelah tamparan yang sangat keras tadi lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kaien.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Begitu teganya mempermainkan perasaan seorang lelaki!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Pernyataan cinta itu, semuanya palsu!"

"Palsu? Apa maksudmu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kakakku sampai harus melayani kakakmu?! Ini semua pasti adalah perangkap untuk membuat hubungan kami dengan keluarga Kurosaki rusak! Aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang memberitahu soal hubungan kita pada kakakmu!"

"A-aku tidak memberitahu apapun padanya, percayalah Kaien," ucap Miyako mencoba meyakinkan Kaien.

"Aku tahu sampai kapanpun cintaku padamu ini takkan mungkin berbalas, aku tahu itu! Akui saja semua kebohonganmu! Mungkin benar apa kata kakakku, aku ini hanya pintar di luar tapi luar biasa bodoh di dalam sampai tidak tahu perangkap seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku harus melihat kakakku menderita hanya untuk menjaga kerjasama antar keluarga, kau takkan pernah merasakan sakitnya hati ini melihatnya. Karena aku, kakakku.. Air matanya perlahan muncul dari mata, mengalir di wajah dan jatuh ke tanah saat Kaien berlutut menyesali kesalahannya.

"Kaien.."

"Sudah cukup, Miyako! Hubungan kita sudah berhenti sampai disini, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin dan anggap tak ada apapun antara kita. Dan jangan pernah muncul dan bicara padaku lagi!" Kaien kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Miyako yang masih terdiam disana.

Sementara itu, Kuukaku akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya dalam ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi buku-buku dan file yang berserakan.  
Meja kerjanya pun tidak kalah berantakan dengan gunung kertas yang ada di kedua sisinya serta sebuah gelas berisi kopi yang sudah dingin dan cemilan berupa keripik dan permen tersedia disana.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sudah tak ada yang harus kukerjakan. Kurasa aku akan mengunjungi dua bersaudara itu di sekolahnya. Sekali-kali mereka juga harus kuberi perhatian," ucap Kuukaku sambil merilekskan tubuhnya.

.

Setiap keluarga bangsawan tentu mempunyai usaha sendiri, tidak terkecuali keluarga Shiba, Kurosaki dan Ishida.

Keluarga Shiba memiliki perusahaan kembang api, walaupun agak terdengar aneh tapi produk buatan mereka laku keras di pasaran.  
Keluarga Shiba sudah menjual kembang api sejak generasi pertama.  
Dan sampai sekarang terus berkembang sehingga membuat perusahaan mereka semakin besar.  
Tentunya Shiba tidak sendiri, ada keluarga Shihouin, keluarga terkaya yang menguasai kota Naruki mendukung penuh usaha keluarga Shiba.  
Pemimpin keluarga Shihouin, Yoruichi adalah teman baik Kuukaku sehingga hubungan selalu terjaga dengan baik.

Keluarga Kurosaki bisa dibilang adalah keluarga dokter.  
Seluruh anggota keluarga mereka adalah dokter spesialis handal dibidangnya masing-masing.  
Keluarga Kurosaki juga memiliki hampir seluruh rumah sakit besar yang ada di kota Karakura dan kota lainnya.  
Tapi belakangan, keadaan ekonomi mereka sedang kritis karena menurunnya pendapatan sebagian besar rumah sakit yang mereka punya disebabkan ada salah satu dokter dan juga anggota keluarga yang bernama Kurosaki Mayuri melakukan malpraktek pada pasiennya.  
Dan bukan hanya satu, ada puluhan pasien korban malprakteknya.  
Kebanyakan korban meninggal dunia, sisanya mengalami cacat permanen.  
Saat ini, Mayuri sudah dipenjara dan siap untuk menerima eksekusi mati dalam waktu dekat.

Karena itulah, keluarga Kurosaki yang selama ini berjuang sendiri tanpa seorangpun mendukung, kesusahan dan hampir bangkrut.  
Citra keluarga Kurosaki juga rusak akibat kejadian malpraktek itu.  
Beruntunglah Kuukaku bersedia menolong dan akhirnya terbentuk sebuah ikatan kerjasama antar Shiba dan Kurosaki.  
Shiba yang saat ini sedang mencari peluang untuk meluaskan area 'kekuasaan' mereka bisa menggunakan Kurosaki untuk menambah beberapa meriam kembang api yang sangat mahal di beberapa tempat di kota lain.  
Kurosaki juga bisa memulihkan keadaan ekonomi mereka dengan suntikan keuangan dari Shiba.  
Walaupun sebenarnya jika kerjasama ini dibatalkan, keluarga Shiba takkan mengalami dampak kerugian yang besar.  
Tapi Kuukaku ingin mempertahankannya untuk menjaga kepercayaan antar keluarga.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Ishida, keluarga Ishida mempunyai stasiun TV bernama 'Quincy TV,' mereka tidak didukung oleh keluarga manapun tapi oleh seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Aizen Sousuke.  
Dia adalah pendukung satu-satunya sekaligus yang mengendalikan semua sponsor Quincy TV.  
Tapi Aizen bukanlah orang yang setia, dia takkan mendukung Ishida lagi jika suatu isu atau adanya sikap yang tak disukai sekecil apapun.  
Dan hal ini sudah seperti rahasia umum dalam keluarga Shiba dan Isshin juga mengetahuinya.

Krek.

Suara pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka dari dalam.  
Dua orang keluar dari dalam pintu tersebut dan menuju atap.  
Seorang di depannya berjalan dengan angkuh diikuti seorang berambut hitam mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna putih.

"Berikan kotak bekalnya padaku, pelayan," ucap Ryuuken yang sudah duduk dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Isshin.

Isshin sendiri sampai sekarang masih tetap diam dan terus menuruti segala perintah Ryuuken yang telah menjadi majikan sementaranya di sekolah.

"Sejak kau menjadi pelayanku, kau selalu diam sampai sekarang. Kenapa Isshin? Apa kau terlalu shock akan keadaan saat ini? Mungkin seharusnya kuperintahkan saja kau untuk melacurkan diri, karena sebagai pelayan pasti akan mematuhi perintah majikannya. Sejujurnya aku sering berbicara pada Yumichika karena aku menginvestasikan sebagian uang yang kupunya pada lokalisasi yang dia miliki."

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga," ucam Isshin setelah menekan suatu tombol di semacam alat dalam saku celananya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Melihat Isshin yang kembali bicara, Ryuuken cukup terkejut dan berdiri menghadap Isshin.

"Memangnya kau kira apa alasanku diam sejak awal? Aku tidak shock ataupun kaget karena menjadi pelayanmu, tapi ini," Isshin mengeluarkan semacam alat berbentuk kotak putih dari saku celananya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan pada Ryuuken.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah alat perekam suara yang sudah kusiapkan sejak berangkat sekolah karena aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Aku juga sudah merekam semua perkataanmu sampai tadi, termasuk saat kau yang mengaku berinvestasi pada lokalisasi gay milik Yumichika."

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin," Muka Ryuuken tampak terkejut sekali, dia mundur beberapa langkah sampai tidak sadar dia menginjak kotak bekal miliknya yang terletak di lantai.

"Jika kau memberitahu hubungan antara Kaien dan Miyako, maka aku juga akan memberitahu rekaman ini pada Aizen. Kau tahu kan dia sangat sensitif terhadap segala hal negatif? Jadi setidaknya kita berada di situasi yang sama."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Bicarakan baik-baik? Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa," Isshin melihat kebawah dari atap sekolah, lalu menjatuhkan alat perekam suaranya pada Kaien yang sudah lebih dulu bersiap dibawah.

"Kau tahu Ryuuken? Adikku yang pintar itu tahu bahwa aku ini jauh lebih pintar darinya dibalik penampilanku yang seperti ini. Dia pasti sudah tahu seluruh rencanaku lewat secarik kertas yang kuberikan. Walaupun aku yakin dia tak tega melihat aku menjadi pelayanmu walau hanya sementara. Jadi, bagaimana ekspresi Aizen ya ketika mendengar rekaman itu?"

Bersamaan dengan tertangkapnya alat perekam suara oleh Kaien, Isshin meninggalkan atap sekolah melewati pintu yang sama ketika ia masuk.  
Sementara Ryuuken jatuh terduduk disana, kacamatanya pun jatuh dan memperlihatkan matanya terbelalak menghadapi situasi yang ada.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 04.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Isshin berjalan pulang di jalan menuju rumahnya.  
Hari yang cukup berat akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan dirinya.  
Setelah Kaien menangkap alat perekam suara saat itu, dengan segera dia mengirimkan rekaman itu lewat email pada Aizen.  
Ryuuken sendiri menghilang entah kemana setelah kejadian itu.  
Tapi dengan ini pun belum menyelesaikan masalah.  
Masalah kepercayaan kerjasama antar keluarga masih menggeliat di pikiran Isshin.

Saat Isshin memikirkan permasalahannya, matanya menangkap seorang wanita berambut pendek duduk di pinggiran sungai.  
Karena penasaran, Isshin berjalan ke dekat wanita itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Shiba? Mana Kaien? Biasanya kan kau pulang bersamanya," ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Masaki.

"Kuukaku tiba-tiba menjemput kita di sekolah, aku meminta pada Kuukaku untuk membiarkanku pulang sendiri dan untungnya diizinkan. Sehingga hanya Kaien yang pulang bersama Kuukaku," jawab Isshin sambil berbaring di rumput.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu masalahmu dengan Ryuuken juga soal Kaien."

"Ketahuan ya?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari tingkah laku kalian yang berbeda dari biasa."

"Yaaahh, si bodoh Kaien itu memang mudah sekali dimanipulasi perasaannya dan sebagai kakak, aku harus mengatasinya. Bukankah itu tugas seorang kakak?"

"Hei Shiba, ah tidak, Isshin, sampai kapan kau terus memanjakannya? Dia bukan abak kecil lagi yang masalahnya harus selalu kau selesaikan," raut wajah Masaki berubah serius ketika menyebut nama depan orang di sebelahnya.

"Kapan ya? Entahlah. Selama Kaien tidak bisa bertahan tanpaku, mungkin aku akan tetap seperti ini," Isshin nampak tak terkejut ketika Masaki tiba-tiba menyebut nama depannya, seperti sudah terbiasa nama depannya dipanggil oleh gadis dari keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan? Bukankah waktunya sudah dekat?"

"Bagaimana ya, sepertinya akan sulit untuk meninggalkan anak itu supaya mandiri."

"Kau selalu mendahulukan adikmu, seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia mengurus masalahnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa? Setiap kali dia mengalami masalah ia selalu menceritakannya padaku. Mana bisa aku menolaknya?"

"Kau itu terlalu lembut, Isshin."

"Hahaha, menjadi lembut itu tidak buruk juga kok."

"Apa perlu kau kusuntik supaya bisa keras terhadap adikmu?"

Tawa keduanya terdengar setelah Masaki mengatakan itu.  
Isshin beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali duduk seperti semula.  
Menjelang matahari terbenam, jari tangan mereka menjalin sebuah ikatan erat.  
Tangan keduanya berpegangan satu sama lain bersama dengan sebuah kalung berwarna silver yang selama ini Masaki sembunyikan keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah mulai gelap, mau kuantar?" tanya Isshin sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisinya semula.

"Tak usah, aku bawa sepeda kok."

"Sepeda? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya karena kutaruh di belakang pohon ujung sana," ucap Masaki sambil menunjuk pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kubonceng."

"Haduh, kau ini selalu memaksa ya."

"Kalau tidak memaksa bukan aku namanya, hahaha."

.

.

Di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang cukup luas, terdengar sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan malam.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Ishida Souken sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menampar dan memukul keras anaknya sendiri berkali-kali sampai wajah anaknya yang tak lain adalah Ishida Ryuuken berlumuran darah yang bersumber dari hidung, mulut dan lainnya.

"A-ayah, maafkan aku.." pinta Ryuuken yang nampak sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima hukuman ayahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu?! Satu-satunya orang yang mendukung kita telah menghilang! Semua sponsor dicabut olehnya! Apalagi aku harus menghadapi anakku yang ternyata berurusan dengan kaum homoseksual!"

"I-itu semua gara-gara Isshin, si sialan itu.."

"Tak usah menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri! Kau yang merancang perangkap itu untuk menyingkirkan Shiba yang merupakan saingan terkuat kita, kau bahkan melibatkan adikmu yang tak tahu apa-apa! Tadinya kukira kau akan berhasil, tapi nyatanya kau malah mempermalukan keluarga kita!"

"A-ayah.."

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah berbicara dengan keluarga Katagiri dan setuju untuk menjodohkan kau dengan anaknya demi mengembalikan serta melancarkan usaha kita. Kau harus menerimanya, karena dia akan menjadi istrimu kelak, mengerti?" Souken lalu meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terikat di kursi kayu menuju ruangan lain.

"Tu-tunggu, ayah.."

.

.

Hari minggu pagi di kota Karakura.  
Daun-daun dan bunga masih agak basah setelah diterjang hujan tadi malam.  
Langit masih agak gelap karena tertutup awan mendung yang masih menurunkan sedikit hujan.

Sementara di mansion, dua bersaudara tengah melahap sarapannya di sebuah meja panjang berlapiskan kain putih dihiasi warna emas di setiap pinggirnya.  
Kuukaku juga ada disana, melapisi roti panggangnya dengan selai nanas kesukaannya.

"Isshin, Kaien, hari ini kalian tak ada acara kan?" tanya Kuukaku sambil memakan rotinya.

"Memang ada apa? Jangan-jangan kau berniat mengajak kita ke salah satu meriam kembang apimu lagi," jawab Isshin seraya mengambil salah satu roti panggang yang masih berada di toaster di dekatnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan meriamku? Itu adalah mahakarya yang tak seorang pun bisa membuatnya selain aku, dan kalian pun juga suatu saat harus bisa membuatnya."

"Uhuk-uhuk, kami harus bisa membuatnya? Melihatnya pun sudah tidak menarik apalagi harus membuatnya," ucap Kaien yang tersedak saat meminum susunya ketika mendengar perkataan Kuukaku.

"Lihat, adikku saja tahu akan hal itu. Jika kau bermaksud untuk mengajak kami melihat benda aneh itu lagi, kami akan langsung sepakat untuk menolaknya."

"Haduh, kenapa arah pembicaraannya jadi seperti ini. Yang aku maksud adalah keluarga Kurosaki akan berkunjung kesini siang nanti untuk membahas beberapa hal termasuk soal hubungan Kaien dan Miyako beberapa waktu yang lalu," Kuukaku meminum kopi di gelasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang nampaknya adalah surat dari keluarga Kurosaki.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu soal itu? Hei Kaien, kau tidak memberirahunya kan?"

"Tidak kok, selama perjalanan pulang kemarin pun aku tak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku ini sudah tahu semua masalah kalian dari awal, lain kali jika mau membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia jangan di rumahmu sendiri dan tidak bersuara keras, kalian anak-anak memang mudah sekali ditebak ya, hahaha. Oh ya, keluarga Kurosaki juga menyatakan akan membawa seorang gadis kesini. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Kurosaki Rukia," bukannya marah karena dua bersaudara ini terkena masalah, Kuukaku justru tertawa lepas dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih.

"Membawa seorang gadis kemari? Rukia? Jangan-jangan.." Isshin kemudian menatap adiknya yang sepertinya berpendapat sama dengannya.

"Perjodohan?!"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

To be continued.  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 05.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Jam 12:30 pm di kediaman Shiba.  
Beberapa mobil dan juga satu limousine telah terparkir disana.  
Sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam berjaga di depan pintu masuk.  
Sementara para anggota keluarga Kurosaki masuk ke dalam.  
Diantaranya pemimpin keluarga Kurosaki, Kurosaki Yhwach.  
Anak pertama Yhwach, Kurosaki Jugram.  
Anak kedua, Kurosaki Bambietta.  
Dan si gadis yang disebut dalam surat yang di layangkan pada keluarga Shiba, Kurosaki Rukia yang merupakan anak pertama Bambietta.

Sementara Masaki merupakan anak pertama dan satu-satunya Jugram tidak hadir dalam pertemuan ini karena dianggap tidak berkepentingan dalam pertemuan oleh Yhwach.  
Padahal Masaki sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat tinggal dua bersaudara itu.

Di sisi Shiba tak ada yang berubah, hanya ada Shiba Isshin, Shiba Kaien dan Shiba Kuukaku.

Karena pertemuan diadakan bertepatan dengan jam makan siang, maka meja panjang yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk sarapan oleh Kuukaku dan lainnya kini digunakan sebagai sarana pertemuan dan tempat disajikannya makanan yang dibuat oleh para koki handal.

Para pemimpin keluarga mengambil tempat di dua ujung meja tersebut.  
Sementara para anggota keluarga berjajar di pinggir meja.

"Karena aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, maka aku langsung masuk ke pokok pembicaraan. Kuukaku, apakah benar Kaien dan Miyako masih menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga saat ini?" Yhwach mengabaikan makanan pembuka yang tersedia di depannya dan mengatakan sebuah fakta yang mungkin mengejutkan bagi dua bersaudara itu. Sementara Kuukaku masih memasang tampang serius menghadapi tekanan yang Yhwach berikan.

"Memang benar keduanya pernah berpacaran, tapi itu hanya selama sehari saja. Saat ini, mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi," jawab Kuukaku dengan lancar.

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu karena dari dilihat dari sisi manapun, kamilah yang membutuhkan sehingga hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi kami. Hanya saja, anak-anakku ini setiap hari selalu meributkan tentang ini sampai membuat pikiranku kacau karenanya. Kuharap kau mengerti," jelas Yhwach.

"Tidak masalah, kami juga ingin menjaga setiap kerjasama yang kami punya. Sudah sepantasnya kamilah yang harus bertanggung jawab dan mengatasi segala masalah yang kami perbuat," balas Kuukaku sambil meminum kopi yang disediakan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, mari masuk ke pokok pembicaraan yang kedua. Seperti yang disebutkan dalam surat yang kami kirimkan, kami membawa salah satu anggota keluarga kami yang bernama Rukia disini. Kami berharap Rukia bisa menjalin ikatan dengan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Shiba," Yhwach kemudian menunjuk Rukia yang duduk di sebelah kiri ibunya, Bambietta.

"Tentu saja, kuharap Kaien bisa menerima Rukia dengan baik," ujar Kuukaku yang langsung menyebut Kaien sebagai 'korbannya.'

"Eh? Aku?" Kaien mengarahkan pandangannya dengan tampang yang cukup terkejut.

"Memang siapa lagi? Kaulah yang paling cocok, usia Rukia denganmu juga sama, kau dan Rukia juga sama-sama kelas satu SMA dan kau juga butuh move on setelah putusnya hubunganmu dengan Miyako. Kalau Isshin tidak mungkin, kau tahu sendiri kan?" jawab Kuukaku santai.

"Memang benar sih, tapi rasanya aku belum siap," bocah berambut spiky ini rupanya belum siap dijodohkan, mengingat hatinya sudah dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh Miyako saat itu.

"Ayolah, kau takkan pernah siap jika kau tak pernah mencobanya. Lagipula perjodohan itu tidak buruk juga kok, tenang saja ada kakakmu ini yang siap mendengarkan setiap ceritamu," Isshin merangkul adiknya yang tengah dipenuhi rasa bimbang.

"Baiklah jika kakak bilang begitu, kurasa aku akan mencobanya."

"Lagipula, tidak mungkin menjodohkan kakakmu dengan Rukia karena dia sudah punya Masaki. Bukan begitu Isshin?" Kini giliran Jugram yang angkat bicara.

"Hoi om, jangan dibongkar dong, kan malu di dengar banyak orang."

Sontak semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Isshin tersebut.

.

.

Di sisi lain, keluarga Ishida tengah berdiskusi dengan keluarga Katagiri soal perjodohan Ryuuken dan Kanae demi mengembalikan bisnis keluarga Ishida menjadi lebih baik.

Wajah Ryuuken masih terlihat beberapa luka disana.  
Dia hadir dalam pertemuan seperti tanpa emosi yang terlihat di wajahnya.  
Jika bukan karena kesalahannya, mungkin Ryuuken sudah menolak rencana ini dari awal.  
Tapi saat ini, menolak pun sudah dianggap angin lalu bagi Souken.

Pertemuan diadakan cukup sederhana, berbanding terbalik dengan pertemuan yang diadakan Shiba dan Kurosaki.  
Yang hadir hanyalah empat orang, Ishida Souken dan Ishida Ryuuken serta pemimpin keluarga Katagiri, Katagiri Keigo dan anaknya Katagiri Kanae.

Keluarga Katagiri merupakan keluarga politisi.  
Walaupun mereka hanyalah bangsawan kecil tetapi memiliki pengaruh besar dalam parlemen.  
Karena itu pula Souken memilih keluarga ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku bersedia menayangkan kegiatanmu setiap hari untuk meningkatkan popularitasmu. Asalkan kau bersedia membantu kami juga," pemimpin keluarga Ishida ini terlihat sedang bernegosiasi pada Keigo yang duduk di sofa di depannya bersama putrinya.

"Membantu? Maksudmu menjadi sponsor?" Tanya Keigo.

"Ya begitulah. Semua iklan nanti akan dibintangi oleh para anggota keluargamu, aku juga akan membuat suatu serial yang tentu saja bintangnya adalah anggota keluargamu juga, bagaimana? Tentunya seorang politisi juga membutuhkan popularitas kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang kau maksud? Kudengar anakmu itu adalah seorang gay, aku tak mau menikahkan anakku dengan lelaki semacam itu!"

"Ti-tidak, itu hanya gosip saja kok. Rekaman itu cuman candaan saja oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Intinya dia cuma dikerjai, bukan begitu Ryuuken?" Souken menatap Ryuuken disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan kalau Ryuuken harus menyetujui apa perkataan ayahnya.

"Ya benar begitu, cuma sekedar keisengan teman-temanku kok. Memang mereka agak keterlaluan," jawab Ryuuken sesuai isyarat ayahnya.

"Hm, kurasa aku tak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Bagaimana Kanae, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Keigo pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula kulihat Ryuuken cukup tampan. Jadi tinggal terserah ayah saja," gadis berambut hitam panjang ini rupanya sudah tertarik lebih dulu pada Ryuuken, padahal Ryuuken sama sekali tidak memandangnya sejak pertemuan dimulai.

"Baiklah, jika kau setuju maka aku juga setuju. Mari membuat kerjasama yang baik, Souken," ucap Keigo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ya, terimakasih pula kau telah bersedia membantu kami, Keigo."

.

.

Jalan yang dipakai Isshin untuk pulang saat itu adalah jalan yang menghubungkan antara SMA Karakura dengan kediaman Shiba dan Kurosaki.  
Memang jaraknya lumayan jauh bila dibandingkan dengan jalan utama yang lebih dekat dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke tujuan.  
Walau begitu, Isshin dan Masaki lebih menyukai jalan itu dibanding jalan utama karena bisa melihat pemandangan di sekitar sungai yang jernih serta sunset yang indah.  
Saat hari libur seperti ini, banyak orang yang pergi kesana untuk memancing atau hanya sekedar beristirahat setelah berolahraga dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Dan untuk mempererat ikatan antara Kaien dan Rukia yang tengah dijodohkan maka keluarga Kurosaki sepakat untuk memasukkan Rukia ke SMA Karakura dan di kelas yang sama dengan Kaien.  
Sehingga untuk memperkenalkan Rukia pada sekolah barunya, Kaien mengajak Rukia pergi ke SMA Karakura melalui jalan itu dengan berjalan kaki.  
Walau jarak yang harus ditempuh cukup jauh, tapi dengan berjalan kaki dianggap kedua keluarga sebagai sarana untuk memperdekat keduanya.

"Um, sebelumnya kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Kaien mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya belajar di rumah selama ini, aku belum pernah belajar di sekolah seperti lainnya," jawab Rukia datar.

"Homeschooling ya? Tapi aku yakin kau akan segera terbiasa, teman-teman disana baik kok."

"Semoga saja begitu, karena aku takut mereka tak mau menerimaku."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menolak gadis cantik sepertimu? Lagipula aku sekelas denganmu jadi jika ada apa-apa beritahu saja padaku."

"Terimakasih Kaien. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa? Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Eh? Siapa?" Kaien kemudian mencari apa yang dilihat Rukia dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berdiri agak jauh di depan Kaien dan Rukia.  
Wajahnya masih teringat dalam benak Kaien, seorang yang pernah mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Miyako?"

To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 06.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bertemu lagi denganmu, tapi kenapa kau kembali muncul ke hadapanku, Miyako!" Gadis penghancur hati Kaien itu masih tetap diam mendengar perkataan Kaien, meskipun lelaki itu mencacinya, sepertinya dia akan tetap bertahan disana.

"Miyako? Yang dari keluarga Ishida itu?" tanya Rukia yang baru pertama kali melihat Miyako yang selama ini sering dibicarakan keluarganya.

"Ya, dia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang cuma bisa mempermainkan perasaan, sama dengan kakaknya yang seorang penjahat."

"Tunggu Kaien, aku disini hanya berniat menjelaskan sesuatu," ucap Miyako yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Menjelaskan apa lagi? Aku sudah tidak butuh penjelasanmu!"

"Terserah kau mau menerima penjelasanku atau tidak, tapi setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Terserah," balas Kaien kesal.

"Sebelum kejadian saat itu, sebenarnya aku telah dipaksa kakakku untuk mengikuti apa rencananya. Kakakku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan padaku sehingga kakakku menggunakannya untuk menjebakmu. Mohon maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa mencegah kakakku, maafkan aku juga yang sudah tega mempermainkanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang kulakukan. Tapi, sebenarnya pernyataan cintaku saat itu tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Sejujurnya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, aku menyukaimu Kaien, entah kau percaya atau tidak tapi perasaan ini memang benar adanya kurasakan."

"Apa kau mengira aku akan terjebak di jebakan yang sama dua kali? Tidak mungkin!"

"Memang benar, tidak mungkin rasanya kau akan mempercayai perkataanku saat ini. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah merasa sedikit lega karena telah mengatakannya. Terimakasih, aku akan pergi sekarang," Miyako kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan menghilang dari pandangan Kaien.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Rukia sesudah Miyako pergi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tak berhubungan dengannya, bahkan bertemu pun aku tak mau. Tapi entahlah apa maunya perempuan itu, mungkin hanya ingin menjebakku lagi. Maaf jika kau terganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dari yang kulihat sepertinya dia jujur saat mengatakannya."

"Hahaha, kau bercanda. Mana mungkin dia bisa jujur, sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

.

.

Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Karakura.  
Di sebuah toko baju pria, Masaki tengah mencari baju yang cocok untuk Isshin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hei Isshin, bagaimana dengan ini? Bagus kan?" Masaki memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja hitam pada Isshin, sementara Isshin sendiri justru terlihat kurang tertarik.

"Kan sudah kubilang Masaki, aku tak butuh baju baru. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu istirahat setelah pertemuan yang melelahkan itu, bukannya langsung meneleponku untuk hal semacam ini."

"Ini juga penting, aku tak mau jika saat kau berjalan bersamaku kau terlihat berantakan. Nanti aku juga yang malu kan."

"Berantakan bagaimana? Aku selalu rapi kok," balas Isshin tak mau kalah.

"Rapi apanya? Kau lebih mirip gembel daripada seorang bangsawan."

"Mana ada gembel ganteng begini, hahaha."

"Mau tampan, mau ganteng, mau apa kek, kalau gembel ya tetap gembel."

"Tega amat sama calon suami sendiri dikatain gembel mulu."

"Biarin, makanya biar gak gembel lagi, ubah gaya penampilan dong."

Saat kedua insan itu sedang berdebat, seorang gadis datang ke toko itu dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih lalu menunjukkannya pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Hei Ryuuken, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bagus kan?" ucap gadis itu.

"Ryuuken?" Mendengar nama Ryuuken dari gadis itu, Masaki dan Isshin dengan kompak menyebut nama itu secara bersamaan.

"Ya, ini lumayan bagus," rambut silver yang selama ini bersembunyi dibelakang gadis itu akhirnya muncul dan melihat ada dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri disana dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Hee, ternyata Ryuuken punya pacar baru ya kukira pacarmu cuma Yumichika atau Charlotte," ejek Isshin.

"Ternyata kau ya yang mengerjai Ryuuken? Dengar ya, Ryuuken itu bukan gay ataupun homoseksual, dia normal kok buktinya dia menerimaku sebagai calon istrinya," tak terima Ryuuken di ejek, Kanae malah mengatakan sesuatu yang Ryuuken tak ingin Isshin dan Masaki mengetahuinya.

"Calon istri?!" Kembali, dua sejoli ini kompak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei Kanae, sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak mengatakannya di depan umum," tegur Ryuuken yang tidak mau kalimat itu disebutkan apalagi di depan Masaki.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Biar mereka yang mengerjaimu tahu akan hal ini sehingga tidak jahil lagi," protes Kanae.

"Kanae? Katagiri Kanae? Jadi benar kabar bahwa keluarga Katagiri dan Ishida bekerjasama? Dan kalian berdua dijodohkan karenanya?" ungkap Masaki yang sudah mengetahui itu dari ayahnya.

"Jadi kalian dijodohkan toh, ya semoga bahagia deh," Isshin menatap Ryuuken yang sepertinya masih menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Dan semoga kalian bahagia juga," ucap Ryuuken walau tampak tak rela Masaki bersama Isshin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Masaki, kita ke kasir untuk membayar ini dan pulang. Biarkan mereka menikmati waktunya berdua," Isshin menarik tangan Masaki menuju kasir dengan kemeja hitam yang masih dipegangnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Ryuuken, Kanae," Masaki melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tersebut sambil mencoba mengikuti Isshin yang menariknya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Kakak, aku boleh masuk?" Kaien mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok," ucap Isshin yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Oke, aku masuk ya," Kaien membuka pintu kamar Isshin lalu menutupnya kembali dan duduk di sebuah sofa tempat kakaknya membaca komik.

"Ada apa Kaien? Katakan saja, kau mendapat masalah bukan?" Walau tanpa melihat Kaien dan terus membaca komik, tapi Isshin bisa mengetahui adiknya bermasalah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Tadi siang, saat aku berjalan bersama Rukia, Miyako tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Lalu kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak langsung mempercayainya, tapi bagaimanapun juga di hatiku ini masih tersisa rasa untuknya."

"Jadi kau mau mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi?"

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa dia benar-benar jujur."

"Dengar Kaien, jika selanjutnya kau terkena masalah aku takkan membantumu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu kak? Apa kakak sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

"Ini bukan masalah sayang atau tidak sayang, tapi keadaan kedepan akan menjadi lebih sulit dari sekarang. Aku mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan dan kau pun mungkin sama. Kau sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus kuasuh lagi, Kaien. Jadilah mandiri, karena mulai saat ini aku takkan mendengarkan masalahmu lagi."

"Mandiri? Tapi apakah aku bisa?"

"Pasti bisa, kau adalah adikku bukan? Karena itu, kau pasti bisa."

"Baiklah kak, aku akan mencobanya."

Di satu sisi, Isshin merasa senang karena adiknya akhirnya mau mencoba untuk mandiri.  
Tapi di sisi lain, setelah dia bertemu dengan Ryuuken dan Kanae di toko itu, entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa Masaki akan direbut darinya.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 07.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Perjodohan adalah suatu hal yang umum dilakukan oleh para keluarga bangsawan dengan mengatasnamakan kerjasama.  
Dengan perjodohan diharapkan kedua keluarga akan tetap saling mendukung baik dari segi keuangan maupun yang lainnya.  
Perjodohan bahkan bisa dilakukan saat masih bayi atau saat kanak-kanak.

Dan perjodohan juga dialami oleh Isshin dan Masaki.  
Keduanya dijodohkan sejak kecil saat kerjasama antara keluarga Shiba dan Kurosaki pertama kali dilakukan.  
Mereka bahkan tidak sadar dijodohkan sampai mereka diberitahu oleh keluarga masing-masing saat kelas 3 SMP.  
Karena Isshin dan Masaki menolak dan setiap kali mereka bertemu mereka selalu bertengkar maka dengan inisiatif Kuukaku, mereka ditempatkan disebuah rumah isolasi yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.  
Setiap kali waktunya makan, beberapa staff memasukkan makanan ke dalam rumah tanpa diketahui keduanya.  
Dan ini dilakukan sampai satu bulan lamanya.

Karena sering bertemu dalam waktu lama, lama kelamaan mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.  
Mereka bisa tertawa dan berbicara layaknya sahabat.

Setelah satu bulan berlalu, kedua keluarga mengunjungi rumah itu dan mendapati keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra.  
Isshin bahkan memberikan sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari perak pada Masaki sesudah mereka keluar dari sana.

Perjodohan juga tidak hanya terjadi pada anak pertama, tapi bisa jadi pada adik-adiknya.  
Perjodohan yang dialami Kaien dan Rukia adalah salah satu buktinya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kurosaki Rukia. Mulai sekarang dia akan belajar bersama kita disini. Rukia, kau boleh duduk disana," ucap Hirako Shinji sang wali kelas sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di dekat Kaien di awal kelasnya.

"Baik," Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk dan duduk disana.

"Selamat datang, Rukia," Kaien memberi selamat pada Rukia di sebelahnya dengan senyumnya.

"Iya, ternyata begini ya suasana dalam kelas."

"Ya, sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dapat dalam homeschooling."

Sementara disisi kiri Rukia ada Kaien, saat ia melihat ke sisi kanannya ia melihat seorang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Kau, yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Rukia pada orang itu.

"Eh? I-iya, aku Ishida Miyako," Miyako melihat Rukia dan juga Kaien dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sudahlah Rukia, tak usah bicara padanya," ucap Kaien.

"Jangan begitu Kaien, walau begitu dia tetaplah seorang teman yang perlu kita hargai," Rukia mengabaikan perkataan Kaien dan tetap memandang Miyako.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, itu memang sudah merupakan konsekuensi atas apa yang telah kuperbuat," jawab Miyako.

"Kaien cuma sementara kok marahnya, tak usah kau khawatirkan. Apa kau mau menjadi temanku, Miyako? Karena temanku disini baru Kaien saja," entah memang lupa atau Rukia masih terlalu polos, tapi dia justru mengajak berteman dengan seorang yang menyatakan cinta pada calon suaminya dan orang itu bisa menjadi penghalangnya kelak.

"Iya, tentu saja," Miyako tentu dengan senang hati menerimanya, walau sebenarnya dia belum tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya antara Rukia dan Kaien.

Keadaan yang sama pun terjadi di kelas 2-3 dimana Isshin, Masaki dan Ryuuken belajar.  
Katagiri Kanae, masuk sebagai murid baru di kelas tersebut.  
Isshin dan Masaki nampak tidak terkejut soal ini dan tetap diam ketika Kanae masuk kelasnya.

Saat jam istirahat, pintu yang menuju atap sekolah terbuka dari dalam.  
Ada tiga orang yang keluar dari sana.  
Kaien, Rukia dan Miyako dengan membawa kotak bekalnya masing-masing.  
Sebenarnya Kaien hanya ingin makan bersama Rukia, tapi sialnya justru Rukia malah ikut mengajak Miyako.  
Dan Kaien sudah tidak bisa mencegah kemauan Rukia lagi.

Kaien duduk agak berjauhan dari Rukia dan Miyako.  
Dia masih ingin menjaga jarak dengannya supaya tidak termakan jebakan yang sama.

"Hei Kaien, kenapa kau disana? Ayo sini mendekat," ajak Rukia pada Kaien yang berada agak jauh di sisi kirinya.

"Tak usah, aku tak mau berdekatan dengan perempuan itu," Kaien mengabaikan perkataan Rukia dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Hei, jangan kejam seperti itu pada Miyako."

"Rukia, bagaimana bisa aku duduk berdampingan dengan orang yang telah mempermainkan perasaanku? Hidup di dunia luar tidak seindah yang kau kira," ucap Kaien sambil memakan sedikit demi sedikit bekalnya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, tidak apa-apa," tak ingin perdebatan ini terus berlanjut, Miyako mencoba menghentikan Rukia.

"Tapi Miyako," Rukia menatap Miyako seakan memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak ingin temannya itu dijauhi oleh siapapun.

"Sudahlah, tak apa," Miyako mengelus lembut punggung Rukia, coba menenangkannya daripada harus terus berdebat.

Sementara itu, dari pintu keluar empat orang lagi yang juga sama-sama membawa kotak bekal.  
Mereka adalah Isshin, Masaki, Ryuuken dan Kanae.  
Masing-masing pasangan duduk dengan mengambil jarak antara satu pasangan dengan yang lain.  
Isshin hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat Kaien ada disana terlebih ada Rukia yang sedang berbincang dengan Miyako.  
Saat seperti ini, biasanya Kaien akan langsung meminta bantuan kakaknya.  
Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Hei, adikmu sepertinya sedang terkena masalah tuh," bisik Masaki pada Isshin.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk mandiri," jawab Isshin.

"Hee, kukira kau takkan tega melakukannya."

"Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikannya sendiri. Karena situasi saat ini sudah mendekati dengan apa yang kuprediksi dulu."

"Hoo, jadi orang tercerdas sepanjang sejarah keluarga Shiba serta satu-satunya yang merupakan Indigo sudah mulai bergerak ya."

"Pertarungan terbesar antara orang yang paling cerdas di keluarga Shiba melawan salah satu jenius di keluarga Ishida serta salah satu yang paling licik akan segera dimulai. Pertarungan bukan soal harta atau tahta melainkan soal wanita. Pertarungan yang dinilai bukan dari jumlah pasukan atau senjata tapi dari bagaimana mempertahankan wanita yang dicintai."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang," dengan santai Masaki mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkan bahwa dialah wanita yang akan diperebutkan.

"Berjanjilah Masaki, jangan meninggalkanku untuk alasan apapun."

"Tentu, aku akan melakukan apapun selama itu yang terbaik untuk kita."

Di saat Isshin dan Masaki berbicara serius, Ryuuken yang tengah disuapi oleh Kanae pun nampak memikirkan hal yang serupa.  
Sementara Kaien yang melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang begitu serius, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.  
Dan Kaien juga mengerti bahwa itu juga akan terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

Di jalan utama menuju kediaman keluarga Shiba.  
Terlihat sebuah limousine berwarna hitam tengah melaju di kecepatan sedang.  
Dari luar melalui kaca hitam dapat sedikit terlihat ada dua bersaudara duduk disana.

"Tumben kakak mau dijemput seperti ini, biasanya juga pulang sendiri," ucap Kaien sambil membaca sebuah majalah anime.

"Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, kita akan terus pulang bersama seperti ini. Dan jika aku sedang tak ada, kau juga tetap harus pulang dengan limou ini," jawab Isshin yang tengah mendengarkan sebuah musik dari speaker yang ada di dalam limousine.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Jika kau tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kakakmu, maka turutilah perkataanku ini."

"Baiklah kak," Kaien tahu dengan baik sifat kakaknya, jika dia menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti perkataannya pasti ada sesuatu yang terlihat olehnya, sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Kaien.

Saat Isshin melihat keluar, dia melihat sesuatu yang sedikit mengguncang hatinya.  
Terlihat Masaki sedang berjalan bersama Ryuuken di trotoar.  
Tak ada Kanae disana.  
Sepertinya mereka pulang lebih dulu daripada Isshin dan Kaien.

Disaat seperti ini, Isshin mencoba untuk tetap tenang.  
Dia tidak menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti dan menemui Masaki.  
Tapi justru adiknya yang mengacaukannya.

"Hei kak, aku punya sebuah lagu yang sepertinya sedang terkenal di negeri tetangga, aku putar ya," Kaien kemudian mencari dalam playlistnya dan menemukan sebuah lagu yang sepertinya sudah di pause sebelumnya.

Selang beberapa detik, lagu pun diputar dan terdengar melalui speaker yang ada didalam limousine.

Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku.  
Hapuskan tentang dia.  
Ku ingin ku lupakannya.

"Inilah yang tak kusuka darimu Kaien, memutar lagu seperti ini di saat suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

"Eh?"

.

.

Sore hari di taman kota Karakura.  
Banyak orang berkumpul dan mengobrol, ada juga yang berolahraga sore.  
Di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di taman, nampak Isshin sedang duduk disana dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya.  
Isshin sendirian disana sampai Masaki datang dan duduk di kursi kayu tersebut.  
Masaki datang menggunakan jaket berwarna merah dan payung hitam yang merupakan warna kesukaan Isshin.

"Kau melihatnya ya?" ucap Masaki setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua berdiam diri.

"Bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak melihatnya," Isshin sendiri masih tertunduk sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone miliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menolaknya tapi dia memaksa dan kejadian selanjutnya kau sudah tahu."

"Dimana Kanae?"

"Oh, dia dijemput oleh ayahnya. Karena di hari itu dia harus mengikuti les biola."

"Dijemput oleh ayahnya?"

"Ya, sepertinya ayahnya sedang tidak bekerja jadi dia meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput anaknya di sekolah."

Tak lama setelah mereka mulai berbincang, hujan mulai turun.  
Lama kelamaan semakin deras.  
Masaki buru-buru membuka payungnya dan ingin mengajak Isshin untuk berteduh.  
Tetapi..

"Duh hujan, ayo Isshin kita pergi berteduh," Masaki berdiri dan hendak memegang tangan Isshin dan berlari menghindari hujan, tetapi tangan Isshin menggapai tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kita disini saja dulu, pakai payung itu untuk berteduh disini."

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu," Masaki kemudian duduk dan memegang payungnya untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan.

"Kau mau mendengarnya? Aku sedang menyukai lagu ini," Isshin melepaskan salah satu earphone di salah satu telinganya dan memberikannya pada Masaki.

"Baiklah."

Dan lagu pun terdengar di telinga mereka.

Rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou. Sepia ni shimaikomi.  
Yorisou to ka nukumori to ka wakaranaku natteta.  
― Kebohongan Juni dan kebenaran di depan mataku tersimpan dalam nada sepia.  
― Kehangatan seraya meringkuk bersama, aku tak mengerti pada hal itu lagi.

Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara ne to oshitsukete sayonara.  
Sono tagui no kiyasume nara kikiakita hazu na no ni.  
― "Kau tak keberatan sendirian, kan?" katamu, memaksaku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal.  
― Jika itu semacam hiburan maka aku seharusnya bosan mendengarnya kini.

Nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa yurushite kuresou ni mo nai.  
Me o tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de tomaki de kimi ga warau.  
― Terus-menerus teringat; kenangan yang tak kenal lelah tampaknya tak memaafkanku.  
― Jika aku menutup mataku itu hanya akan tumbuh menyelimutiku di kejauhan, kau tertawa.

Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshouka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai.  
Ame wa doushite boku o erabu no nigeba no nai boku o erabu no.  
― Akankah hujan yang lama dan dingin suatu hari akan berhenti?  
― Mengapa hujan memilihku? Mengapa memilihku yang tak memiliki tempat untuk melarikan diri?

Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama o suru.  
Mukau saki wa tsugi janakute sugi bakari oikaketa.  
― Waktu yang menyusup di pagi hari baru akhirnya aku temukan.  
― Arahku pergi bukan masa depan, aku terus mengejar ke masa lalu.

Nagusame kara kikkake wo kureta kimi to urameshiku kowagari na boku.  
Sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hohou o kattou ga kobore ochiru.  
― Kau yang memberiku kesempatan dengan kenyamananmu dan kebencian serta kepengecutanku.  
― Segera meraba-raba, masalahku tumpah di pipiku yang lelah.

Kako o shirita garanai hitomi arai. Nagashite kureru yubi.  
Yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato. Todokisou de todokanai kyori.  
― Mata yang tak ingin tahu masa lalu dan jari-jari yang bisa menghapus semuanya.  
― Menyembuhkan luka pada langkah perlahan, pada jarak yang tampaknya terjangkau.

Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshouka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai.  
Ame wa doushite boku o erabu no tsutsumarete ii ka na.  
― Akankah hujan yang lama dan dingin suatu hari akan berhenti?  
― Mengapa hujan memilihku? apakah tak apa-apa membiarkan diriku tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo.  
Sotto sashi dashita kasa no naka de nukumori ni yorisoi nagara.  
― Hujan terus turun sepanjang hari tanpa tahu akan berhenti.  
― Sementara kita perlahan meringkuk bersama dalam kehangatan di bawah payung.

Dibawah payung dengan earphone terpasang, keduanya melihat satu sama lain.  
Seakan mata mereka berbicara, keduanya semakin mendekat.  
Berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah cumbuan lembut nan menghanyutkan.  
Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati kenikmatan sesaat dibawah payung yang melindungi mereka.  
Lidah mereka bergulat satu sama lain sambil bertukar saliva.  
Mungkin awan yang melihat mereka terkesima dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan intensitas hujannya hingga berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya ciuman mereka.

Dan karena terlalu menikmati, mereka tidak menyadari ada sesosok orang dengan payung putih dan rambut silver yang sedikit terlihat mengintai dari balik pohon.

To be continued.

Author Note :

SID - Rain Lyric Translate by furahasekai + diedit seperlunya.  
( 2014/04/06/fullmetal-alchemist-2-opening-5-sid-rain-lyrics-indonesian-translation/)

Lirik lagu : Geisha - Lumpuhkan Ingatanku. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 08.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Persahabatan Rukia dan Miyako semakin lama semakin erat.  
Dan karena Kaien terlibat diantara mereka, Kaien sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa dan tidak lagi kasar terhadap Miyako karena sering berada diantara mereka berdua.  
Hati Kaien pun bimbang, antara percaya pada Miyako atau tidak.  
Di satu sisi, dia takut terjebak perangkap lagi sementara di sisi lain Kaien masih mempunyai rasa pada Miyako.

Dan entah karena sering berada di dekat mereka atau alasan yang lain, tapi Kaien seringkali dijadikan bahan rebutan oleh dua perempuan itu.  
Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kaien akan ikut aku shopping!" ucap Rukia sambil menarik tangan kanan Kaien di depan gerbang SMA Karakura saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Tidak, Kaien akan ikut aku nonton film!" Miyako tidak kalah kuat menarik tangan kiri Kaien.

"Hentikan! Bisa-bisa kedua tanganku lepas beneran! Kita bisa mengunjungi salah satunya dulu kan?" Kaien yang menderita ditarik oleh dua orang di kedua sisinya ini mencoba mencari jalan tengah demi keselamatan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan shopping dulu!" Rukia kemudian menarik tangan kanan Kaien lebih kuat.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan? Kita pergi nonton film dulu!" Kini giliran Miyako yang menarik tangan kiri Kaien lebih kuat.

"Sudah cukup! Aku yang menentukan! Kita akan shopping dulu baru setelahnya nonton film!" Frustrasi karena konflik antar dua gadis ini tak kunjung usai, akhirnya Kaien memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Yes! Terimakasih Kaien!" Rukia memeluk Kaien sebagai bentuk suka citanya.

"Kenapa juga harus dia dulu," kalah dari Rukia, kekecewaan nampak jelas di raut wajah Miyako yang menunduk.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain gerbang sekolah terlihat Masaki, Isshin dan Ryuuken disana.  
Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berada di depan mereka bertiga.  
Di dalam mobil nampak Kanae melambaikan tangan pada Ryuuken sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.  
Sepertinya Kanae mempunyai urusan lain lagi hari ini dan membuat Ryuuken terpaksa pulang sendiri.

Sebenarnya ketiga orang bangsawan ini bisa saja pulang dengan mobil jemputan keluarga seperti Kanae.  
Tapi ketiga orang ini memiliki caranya sendiri untuk pulang walaupun berangkat dengan mobil keluarganya masing-masing.

Isshin biasanya pulang melewati sebuah jalan yang dekat dengan sungai.  
Jalan ini bisa dibilang merupakan jalan yang bisa langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Shiba atau Kurosaki.  
Jarang sekali ada kendaraan bermotor yang lewat di sini sehingga nuansanya cukup tenang.

Masaki menggunakan sepeda untuk pulang melalui jalan yang sama seperti Isshin.  
Sepedanya selalu dibawa di mobil saat ia berangkat.

Sementara Ryuuken biasa berjalan di trotoar dimana banyak toko dan beberapa pusat perbelanjaan berada.  
Dia cukup berjalan ke stasiun TV milik keluarganya yang lumayan dekat dari sekolah.  
Dari sana, dia dapat menuju ke terowongan bawah tanah yang menghubungkan setiap stasiun TV keluarga Ishida dan rumah keluarga Ishida sendiri.  
Di dalam terowongan terdapat sebuah mobil kecil yang bisa mengantarkannya ke tujuan.  
Jika ada Kanae, Ryuuken tentu takkan berjalan sendiri melainkan bersamanya.  
Karena Kanae sangat menyukai pengalaman saat dia berada dalam terowongan tersebut.

"Ayo pulang Masaki, kubonceng," ucap Isshin dengan membawa sepeda milik Masaki.

"Hei, jangan bawa sepedaku sembarangan," Masaki hendak meraih sepedanya tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh Ryuuken.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, Masaki," Ryuuken memegang erat tangan kanan Masaki dan mencoba menariknya.

Melihat Ryuuken bertindak lancang pada calon istrinya, Isshin memukul keras tangan Ryuuken sehingga tangannya lepas dari Masaki.

"Jangan lancang Ryuuken, aku takkan segan menghajarmu jika kau berusaha merebut Masaki dariku," Isshin meraih tangan Masaki dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari Ryuuken.

"Memang kenapa? Aku menyukainya dan selama kalian belum menjadi suami-istri masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk merebutnya darimu. Jika kau ingin menghajarku, lakukan saja karena aku takkan berhenti."

Buk!

Pukulan keras melayang pada wajah Ryuuken dan membuat dia terjatuh sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Masaki dari kecil lebih dulu daripadaku, tapi sekarang kita bukan lagi anak kecil, Ryuuken! Kau tidak bisa sembarangan merebut sesuatu seperti yang kau lakukan dulu! Aku akan menghajarmu lebih keras dari ini jika kau berani melakukannya lagi. Ayo Masaki, kita pulang," Isshin menaiki sepeda milik Masaki dan Masaki pun langsung duduk di bagian belakang sepeda tersebut sambil memperhatikan Ryuuken.

Isshin mengayuh dengan cepat setelah memastikan Masaki sudah duduk disana.  
Perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya memasuki jalan yang menghubungkan kediaman mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan prediksimu lagi?" tanya Masaki di tengah perjalanan.

"Belum, prediksiku ini memang sangat sulit didapat tapi jika sudah kudapat presentase ketepatannya mencapai 90 persen," jawab Isshin sambil mengayuh sepeda.

"90 persen? Bukan 100 persen?"

"Tidak, sisa 10 persen lagi ditentukan oleh nasib kita dan juga orang lain yang mungkin terlibat. Karena perubahan nasib bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Oh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu kau berjalan bersama Ryuuken saat itu, kau mau diajak kemana?"

"Kami cuma membeli beberapa barang di toko kok, sehabis itu aku berpisah dengannya dan pulang sendiri."

"Kukira kau diajak ke rumahnya."

"Mana mungkin, kalau diajak ke rumahnya sudah pasti kutolak."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengikuti ajakan Ryuuken lagi."

"Ini juga salah satu prediksimu?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang ini hanyalah firasatku. Sebelumnya kita selalu menyembunyikan hubungan kita pada Ryuuken karena kukira dia belum mengetahui kenyataannya. Tapi setelah bertanya pada Kuukaku semalam, ternyata dia sudah mengetahuinya sedari dulu. Kebiasaannya yang selalu merebut sesuatu milik orang lain tak pernah berubah, jadi pasti dia akan berusaha keras untuk merebutmu."

"Kebiasaannya yang selalu menunggu sesuatu dimiliki orang lain kemudian merebutnya memang sangat merepotkan ya."

"Karena itu, kau jangan lagi mengikuti ajakannya."

"Bagaimana ya, dari segi wajah Ryuuken lebih unggul, rasanya aku tak kuasa menolaknya."

"Hei, aku lebih ganteng darinya kau tahu!"

"Alah, muka gembel begitu kok disebut ganteng."

"Teganya kau, menyebut calon suamimu gembel."

"Hahahaha."

.

.

Di sebuah bioskop 21 yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura, salah satu film sedang diputar disana.  
Film dengan genre romance yang juga sedang ditonton Rukia, Kaien dan Miyako yang duduk di bagian kursi paling belakang setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan berbelanja mereka.

"Hei Kaien, kau masih ingat perkataanku saat kita berada di jalan itu?" tanya Miyako saat di film tengah diperlihatkan pasangan yang sedang berciuman.

"Kurasa aku ingat," jawab Kaien tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Saat itu aku berkata dengan sejujur-jujurnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu. Jadi kutanya lagi padamu, apa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku itu?"

Mendengar Miyako berbicara seperti itu pada calon suaminya, emosi Rukia tiba-tiba melunjak dan membuatnya berdiri menghadap Miyako.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Miyako? Jangan seenaknya pada calon suami orang lain!"

"Tapi kau tidak mempunyai rasa padanya kan?" Melihat Rukia seperti itu, Miyako tetap duduk di kursinya dan tetap tenang.

"Rasa? Rasa apa?"

"Tentunya itu adalah cinta. Mungkin kau terlalu lama dikekang dalam rumah sehingga membuatmu tak tahu arti cinta."

"Apa?! Kalau soal cinta, a-aku juga punya!"

"Kalau begitu, mari buktikan. Ciumlah Kaien, jika kau mampu menciumnya maka kuakui kau mempunyai cinta itu dihatimu."

"Hoi, kau berlebihan Miyako. Kita disini untuk menonton film bukan untuk berdebat semacam ini," Kaien mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua, apalagi saat ini film sedang mendekati klimaks jadi Kaien tak ingin melewatkannya untuk hal seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah calon istrimu itu bisa merasakan cinta atau tidak. Kurasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang salah," Miyako malah memanaskan suasana daripada mengikuti perkataan Kaien.

"Baiklah! A-aku akan mencobanya!" Rukia tampak ragu, tapi dia tak bisa mundur saat sudah terlanjur maju seperti ini.

"He?! Tunggu dulu Rukia! Jangan dengarkan perkataan Miyako!" Kaien sudah tak peduli lagi kelanjutan film yang ditontonnya karena sesuatu yang gawat menurutnya akan terjadi.

Tapi Rukia tak mempedulikan perkataan Kaien.  
Dia duduk kembali di kursinya yang terletak di sisi kiri Kaien, lalu perlahan mendekati wajah Kaien.  
Walau agak gemetar, sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya mencapai jarak yang cukup dekat dengan bibir Kaien yang sedang membeku akibat Rukia yang sedikit lagi berhasil menciumnya.  
Tapi saat bibir keduanya hendak bersetuhan, Rukia kembali dan dengan cepat kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Wajah Rukia sudah memerah seluruhnya, sedikit keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya yang tanpa make up dilengkapi jantungnya yang berdebar hingga bisa didengar oleh Kaien.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mempunyai rasa itu, jika kau memilikinya sudah pasti kau telah berhasil tadi. Tapi menang mudah seperti ini tidak seru, aku akan memberikanmu kemudahan lagi, kali ini Kaien yang akan menentukan. Jika salah seorang dari kita dicium oleh Kaien, maka dialah yang berhak memilikinya!" Miyako tersenyum puas melihat Rukia gagal melakukannya tapi menurutnya takkan seru jika hanya berakhir begini, jadi dia membiarkan Kaien yang memutuskan.

"Baik, aku setuju!" Bagi Rukia, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk menang saat ini jadi tentu saja ia menerimanya.

"HE?!"

To be continued. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 09/12.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Hari minggu di kota Karakura.  
Di salah satu sudut kediaman keluarga Shiba, terlihat Kaien sedang berdiri di depan kamar kakaknya.  
Tangan kanannya menyentuh pintu kamar dan terlihat ingin mengetuk kamar tersebut.  
Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya.

Kemarin, Miyako membuat tantangan yang menyebabkan Kaien langsung keluar dari bioskop dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.  
Tapi sebelum meninggalkan mereka, Kaien mengatakan akan menjawabnya hari ini.  
Dan hari ini dia bingung mau menjawab apa, jadi dia berniat untuk memberitahu pada Isshin.  
Tapi Isshin sudah berpesan supaya Kaien tidak bergantung padanya lagi yang membuat Kaien bingung saat ini.

Saat Kaien sedang memikirkan semua masalahnya, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan dengan kepala botak khasnya, Madarame Ikkaku melintas di belakangnya.

"Ada apa tuan? Sepertinya daritadi tuan terus berdiri disana," tanya Ikkaku yang sedang membawa beberapa berkas untuk diberikan pada Kuukaku.

"Ikkaku, apakah kakak ada di dalam?" Mendengar ada suara Ikkaku di belakangnya, Kaien segera berbalik menghadap Ikkaku.

"Tuan Isshin? Setahu saya, tuan Isshin sedang berada di sebuah kafe bersama nona Masaki."

"He?!"

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merokok lagi," asap rokok terlihat melayang di salah satu meja dalam sebuah kafe milik Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang pengusaha restoran, kafe dan hiburan serta salah satu sahabat Kuukaku. Di meja itulah tempat Isshin dan Masaki duduk.

"Kau kan bisa merokok kapan saja," balas Masaki yang tengah menikmati segelas lemon tea.

"Aku tidak bisa merokok jika masih ada masalah yang berkumpul di kepalaku," asbak yang terletak tak jauh dari gelas kopi yang telah dipesan Isshin itu mulai terisi seiring berjalannya waktu dan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi saat ini kepalamu itu tidak berisi apa-apa?"

"Hei hei, jangan manfaatkan ucapanku tadi untuk mengejekku dong."

"Hahaha, maaf deh. Tapi tumben banget kau mengajakku ke kafe siang begini, biasanya juga ke restoran atau nonton film."

"Lagi bosan pada kedua tempat itu, jadi kupilih disini."

Saat Isshin dan Masaki berbincang, dua orang memasuki kafe itu dan duduk di meja di depan Isshin dan Masaki.  
Keduanya sangat familiar bagi mereka.  
Tidak lain, dua orang itu adalah Ryuuken dan Kanae.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini lagi sih," keluh Isshin.

"Jika kau tak suka kami ada disini, maka silahkan kau pergi," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Isshin, Ryuuken mengambil daftar menu di dekatnya.

"Ha? Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Justru kaulah yang harus pergi!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini setiap kali bertemu selalu saja ribut," Kanae mencoba menenangkan keadaan walau sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Masaki yang melihat mereka berdua cuma bisa meminum lemon tea miliknya sampai habis.

"Kalau kau tak tahu apa permasalahannya lebih kau diam, Kanae," Isshin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja Ryuuken.

"Ya, kau diam saja disitu, Kanae," Ryuuken juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Isshin.

Kedua pria dari keluarga Shiba dan Ishida itu berdiri menghadap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga kepala mereka bisa bersentuhan.

Duak!

"Adaw, kenapa Masaki? Aku kan gak salah apa-apa," Isshin memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan kepala Ryuuken dan itu dilakukan Masaki yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau ini bangsawan bukan sih? Kalian itu dilihat para pengunjung kafe ini, bikin malu saja, ayo pergi!" Masaki lalu menjewer telinga Isshin dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Aduh, sakit Masaki! Jangan dijewer begini dong, kan malu."

"Kau yang sudah membuatku malu, dasar tukang rokok!"

"A-apa? Tukang rokok?!"

"Kurang? Kalau begitu, asbak rokok!"

"Teganya.."

Setelah perdebatan antara tukang rokok atau asbak rokok (?) selesai dan tak terdengar lagi, suasana tenang mulai kembali di kafe tersebut dan menyisakan Ryuuken yang masih memegang dahinya yang sakit karena terbentur kepala Isshin tadi.

"Kenapa aku harus kena juga sih, padahal dia kan yang mulai," ucap Ryuuken yang masih mengelus dahinya.

"Makanya jangan ditanggapi," Kanae lalu berjalan menuju Ryuuken yang sudah duduk kembali dan memijat dahinya dari belakang.

"Memangnya aku harus membiarkan dia berkata seenaknya?"

"Terkadang diam di saat yang tepat dibutuhkan di saat seperti ini."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi aku sendiri tak bisa diam seperti itu menghadapinya."

"Dan kenapa kau malah terus menatap Masaki selagi aku ada disini? Apa aku tak pernah dianggap olehmu?" Kanae memeluk Ryuuken dari belakang sambil berbicara dengan berbisik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah memberikan segalanya padamu hanya untuk bisa memenangkan hatimu, Ryuuken. Apa kau ingat saat aku sedang berkunjung ke rumahmu dan secara tak sengaja melihat kau basah kuyup setelah melihat Isshin dan Masaki berciuman di taman sampai-sampai kau langsung berlari pulang menuju rumahmu meninggalkan payungmu disana? Akulah satu-satunya wanita yang menemanimu yang sedang terpuruk, bahkan aku rela mempersembahkan keperawananku untuk dirimu, tapi nyatanya kau selalu melihat yang lain. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku tidak miliki tapi Masaki memilikinya?" Air mata Kanae jatuh ke baju Ryuuken, air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya tumpah sudah, seakan mewakili perasaannya yang tersakiti.

"Apa yang tidak kau miliki adalah perasaan cintaku, karena aku hanya mencintai Masaki," meskipun tahu Kanae menangis, Ryuuken tidak menghiburnya atau menenangkannya, dia justru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat luka di hati Kanae semakin perih.

"Begitu ya, ternyata aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai olehmu," Kanae membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Ryuuken, menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

Pintu masuk salah satu bioskop di kota Karakura.  
Ada dua gadis terlihat sedang menunggu disana.  
Salah satu gadis itu lebih pendek dari yang satunya, mata violetnya masih memandang kedepan dimana ada seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kaien," ucap Miyako yang sepertinya sudah menunggu bersama Rukia disebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?" Miyako mengambil langkah maju beberapa langkah disusul Rukia yang tak mau kalah.

"Yang kupilih adalah, Rukia."

To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 10.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau memilih Rukia?!" Miyako nampak masih terkejut mendengar keputusan Kaien, sementara Rukia entah mengapa malah membatu di tempat.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Miyako, aku memang memilih Rukia."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau memilihnya? Pasti ini karena kakakmu kan? Kau pasti meminta bantuan padanya."

"Saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada kakakku lagi, jadi tentu saja ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Karena biasanya kakakku yang memecahkan masalahku maka kurasa aku harus berpikir sesuai caranya untuk memecahkan masalahku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan alasan itu."

"Alasan apa?" tanya Miyako semakin penasaran.

"Kemarin kau bilang jika salah satu dari kalian kucium maka dia bisa memilikiku bukan? Walaupun itu kutolak, tapi aku menemukan sebuah alasan dari sana, bahwa aku ini bukanlah milik siapapun, bukanlah milik kakakku maupun keluargaku. Diriku maupun perasaanku takkan pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun, tapi akulah yang memberikan cintaku pada wanita yang kupilih. Dan hanya cinta yang kuberi, bukanlah diriku atau seluruh perasaanku karena tak ada yang berhak memilikinya."

"Kaien," gumam Rukia walau masih diam di tempat.

"Tapi Rukia juga setuju atas penawaranku itu kan?"

"Kurasa itu hanya karena Rukia tak mau kalah darimu."

"Aaarrghh, padahal aku sudah berusaha berbohong dengan baik sehingga seolah terlihat jujur, gara-gara kakakmu kau jadi sulit ditipu ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu, aku berbohong padamu adalah salah satu usahaku untuk melancarkan usaha kakakku untuk menghancurkanmu dari dalam," ungkap Miyako.

"Apa? Menghancurkanku dari dalam?"

"Kakakku itu tahu bahwa kau adalah adik kesayangan kakakmu, bahkan kakakmu tak tega membiarkanmu mengurus masalahmu sendiri karena kau terlahir dengan mental yang rapuh. Jika aku berhasil menghancurkan mentalmu itu, kakakmu pasti akan dengan segera berlutut di hadapan kakakku."

"Kurang ajar kau, Miyako.."

"Kau yang tak tahu derita kakakku takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya, karena itu, aku tak peduli kau berkata apa," Miyako berjalan melalui sisi kanan Kaien lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Kenapa kau memilihku, Kaien?" tanya Rukia yang setelah kepergian Miyako.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan?"

"Tetap saja tidak kumengerti, kau seharusnya mempunyai perasaan pada Miyako tapi mengapa kau dengan mudah menolaknya?"

"Terkadang perasaan kita juga bisa salah, Rukia. Cinta pun tak luput dari kesalahan, jangan sampai pikiranmu kalah dari sebuah perasaan yang tidak jelas kebenarannya."

"Begitu ya, aku baru tahu."

"Jika kau terus tinggal dalam rumah, kau takkan pernah tahu. Oh ya, karena kita sudah disini bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Siapa tahu ada film yang menarik," Kaien memegang pundak kiri Rukia sambil memandang bioskop dekat mereka.

"Iya, aku juga ingin nonton film lagi."

.

.

"Telingaku masih sakit nih Masaki, merah pula," ucap Isshin sambil memegang telinga kanannya yang sakit di sebuah jalan yang berada di pusat kota Karakura bersama Masaki.

"Salah sendiri, malu-maluin aja. Nanti kulaporin ke Kuukaku baru tahu rasa," jawab Masaki yang masih tampak kesal.

"Plis, jangan kasih tahu Kuukaku, nanti kubelikan apa saja deh yang penting jangan kasih tahu."

"Tiada ampun pokoknya, biar kapok!"

Saat keduanya sedang berbincang, seseorang telah menunggu mereka di depan.  
Katagiri Kanae, menunggu mereka dengan mata yang masih menyisakan air mata.

"Kanae? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Isshin.

"Isshin, aku mohon, berikanlah Masaki pada Ryuuken," ujar Kanae yang membuat air matanya semakin mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu?! Mana mungkin aku akan memberikannya!" Mendengar pernyataan seperti itu, tentu saja Isshin menolaknya.

"Kumohon berikanlah! Demi kebaikan Ryuuken!" Kanae memohon kembali sesuatu yang tak mungkin dikabulkan oleh Isshin.

"Kanae? Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan Ryuuken?" Masaki seperti tak terpengaruh oleh permintaan itu dan malah menanyakan soal Ryuuken.

"Di saat begini malah menanyakan Ryuuken, kau sebenarnya di pihak mana sih Masaki?"

Saat Isshin bertanya seperti itu, Masaki sudah hilang dari sisinya.  
Seorang berambut perak yang sangat ia kenal menarik tangan Masaki dan membawanya dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang ternyata sudah disiapkannya.

"RYUUKEN!" Isshin dengan cepat berlari menuju mobil putih yang berada di belakangnya, tapi mobil itu pun tak mau diam saja, kendaraan itu siap melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi andai saja tak dihentikan oleh seorang perempuan di depannya yang menghentikan mobil hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hanya orang yang belum tahu kekuatan Meninas yang berani menculik tuan putri Masaki!"

Seorang penjaga dari keluarga Kurosaki, datang di saat yang tepat.

To be continued.  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 11/12.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Tangan kekar itu masih menahan mobil hitam di depannya.  
Otot-otot yang terlihat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang seperti gadis biasa.  
Permukaan mobil itu terlihat sedikit remuk karena kekuatan perempuan satu ini.  
Melihat kejadian ini, semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam.  
Tak ada yang menyangka perempuan itu bisa menahan laju mobil ini.

"Menny? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau berjaga di rumah?" Dengan cepat Masaki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Meninas.

"Rencananya sih begitu, tapi dia jadi gelisah setelah mengetahui kau sedang kencan bersama pria bodoh itu lalu akhirnya dia pergi untuk mencarimu dan aku sebenarnya sedang menyusulnya untuk membawanya kembali. Kemudian setelah aku berhasil menyusulnya ternyata dia sedang menyaksikan kalian sambil bersembunyi di balik toko itu dan selanjutnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi," ucap seorang lelaki berlidah dua sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nianzol! Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan sopan pada tuan putri?" protes Meninas.

"Memang kenapa? Dia juga tidak keberatan tuh," jawab Nianzol tanpa mempedulikan Meninas yang tak menyukai perilakunya.

"Sudah-sudah, tak usah bertengkar lagi. Menny, terimakasih ya," setelah berterimakasih pada Meninas, Masaki beranjak menuju Isshin yang tampak berlari padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Masaki? Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu, tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," Isshin memeluk erat Masaki yang hampir direbut jika tidak dihentikan oleh Meninas sementara si pelaku keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung disambut oleh kuatnya cengkraman tangan Meninas di lehernya.

"Kuharap kau mempunyai alasan supaya aku tidak membunuhmu, karena tanganku ini sudah gatal untuk meremukkan lehermu," Meninas mencekik leher Ryuuken dengan sangat kuat dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Le-lepaskan aku, dasar wanita murahan."

"Cih, dasar bocah tak tahu diri," mendengar perkataan Ryuuken, Meninas melempar Ryuuken beberapa meter ke samping kanan Isshin dan Masaki yang sedang berpelukan.

Ryuuken yang terlempar menabrak sebuah dinding bangunan dan membuat sebuah retakan besar akibatnya.  
Beberapa bagian bangunan itu jatuh dan hampir saja mengenai Ryuuken.

"Masaki, milikku," setelah terkena serangan itu sepertinya Ryuuken masih bisa bangkit kembali dari lokasinya jatuh kemudian perlahan berjalan menuju Isshin dan Masaki.

"Sudah cukup, Ryuuken. Kau takkan bisa mendapatkan Masaki, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kanae yang melihatmu seperti ini!" Isshin menunjuk kearah dimana Kanae melihat Ryuuken sambil berurai air mata.

"Perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?! Bagaimana perasaanku melihat Masaki direbut dariku?!"

"Sejak kapan Masaki jadi milikmu? Walaupun kau menyatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu tapi bukan berarti dia sudah menjadi milikmu!" Lelaki dari keluarga Shiba itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Masaki lalu perlahan mendekati Ryuuken yang masih lemas karena serangan Meninas.

"Jika bukan karena perjodohan konyolmu itu, Masaki sekarang sudah ada di sisiku! Karena saat itu, Masaki menerima pernyataan cintaku!"

"Apa itu benar, Masaki?" Isshin menengok kearah Masaki dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Itu benar, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu, Isshin. Saat itu aku memang belum mencintaimu dan Ryuuken lah yang dulu kusukai, tapi sesudah perjodohan itu semuanya berubah. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menceritakannya sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak tega mengatakannya padamu."

"Kau dengar kan?! Masaki adalah milikku! Sekarang kembalikan dia kepadaku!" Perlahan Ryuuken berjalan mendekati Masaki, dengan tertatih, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan Masaki tapi usahanya digagalkan oleh Isshin yang menghalanginya.

"Kau selalu bicara tentang perasaanmu sendiri tapi tak pernah mau melihat perasaan orang lain, orang seperti itu tak pernah pantas untuk Masaki, kau tak berhak bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya," Isshin memegang dengan sangat kuat tangan Ryuuken yang hendak menyentuh Masaki sesaat sebelum kulit keduanya membuat kontak.

"Kau bisa berbicara begitu karena tak merasakan penderitaanku!" Ryuuken sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangan kanannya, tapi cengkraman Isshin sangat kuat sehingga semakin ia coba melepasnya semakin kuat cengkramannya.

"Kau ingin tahu penderitaanku? Aku lahir dengan sebuah kemampuan yang tak dimiliki anak lainnya dan karena itu aku harus menyembunyikan segala prediksi yang kulihat karena orang sepertiku hanya dianggap orang gila oleh masyarakat. Aku harus dengan sengaja menurunkan semua nilai mata pelajaranku agar Kaien bisa tumbuh tanpa harus mengalami tekanan dariku, aku mengubah semua sikapku supaya Kaien lebih terlihat terpuji daripada diriku dan aku rela menerima cap sebagai berandalan dan anak bodoh demi Kaien yang kusayangi. Kedua orang tuaku bahkan sempat ingin memasukanku ke rumah sakit jiwa karena prediksi yang kuceritakan pada mereka, Kuukaku adalah orang pertama di keluargaku yang mau menerimaku dan karena pengaruhnya akhirnya semua anggota keluarga cabang pun mau menerimaku sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Shiba. Dan Masaki juga tak pernah meragukanku sedikitpun dan terus mempercayaiku. Bagaimana? Kau pikir aku tak punya penderitaan? Lupakan soal kaulah orang yang paling menderita di dunia, karena masih banyak orang di luar sana yang penderitaannya jauh melebihi penderitaanmu."

"Omong kosong! Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?! Lepaskan tanganku atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu!" Ryuuken mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya yang tidak dicengkram, sebuah pisau kecil bergagang hitam dengan mantap digenggam oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Ryuuken, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu sehingga kau akan sangat menyesal karenanya. Aku juga tidak bisa mencegah perbuatanmu selanjutnya bila kau melakukannya, tolong buang pisau itu sebelum rasa penyesalan memasukkanmu dalam kegelapan!" Isshin mencoba menghentikan Ryuuken yang tengah bersiap menusuk tubuhnya.

"DIAM!" Dengan cepat tangan kirinya melaju dan mengantarkan sebuah pisau menuju pada badan Isshin, terdengar sayup-sayup suara Kanae yang mencoba menghentikan Ryuuken, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang dengan cepat menghalangi laju pisau itu dan dengan sukses menancap di dada kiri orang itu.

"Ka..kak.." Darah mengalir deras dari dada kiri Miyako yang ternyata adalah orang yang menghalangi perbuatan kakaknya.

"Miyako!" Kanae dengan cepat berlari menuju Miyako yang bersimbah darah, sementara Ryuuken masih terdiam seolah tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Mi..yako? Kenapa?" tanya Ryuuken yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Ka..kak bukanlah seorang pembunuh, meskipun banyak derita yang kakak alami, tapi kakak takkan mungkin mengambil nyawa seseorang kan?" ucap Miyako tanpa peduli darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Miyako, bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil ambulance!" Dengan cepat Ryuuken mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menelepon ambulance, tapi dicegah oleh tangan lemah Miyako.

"Kak, kau ingat saat kita bermain bersama Shiba bersaudara saat kecil? Menyenangkan bukan? Aku rindu saat itu, kenapa rasa senang itu tidak bisa kita rasakan sekarang?" ujar Miyako tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Iya, jika kau tetap hidup kita akan merasakan rasa senang itu. Karena itu, bertahanlah Miyako!" Ryuuken memegang kedua tangan Miyako yang sangat lemah, mencoba menjaga kesadarannya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kakak, aku sangat senang," mata Miyako perlahan menutup, masa hidupnya di dunia sudah terpotong berkat pisau kakaknya, Miyako meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

"MIYAKO!"

.

.

Kematian Miyako membuat Ryuuken sangat terpukul, apalagi kematiannya disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.  
Saat ini jasad Miyako telah dibawa ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya dibawa ke rumah sakit dahulu.  
Tentunya jika Ryuuken pulang ke rumah, pasti dia akan diserbu berbagai pertanyaan seputar kematian Miyako.  
Sebelumnya Kanae memberitahu Ryuuken kalau dia akan memberi pernyataan bahwa Miyako tewas akibat serangan perampok demi melindungi Ryuuken.  
Meskipun begitu, Ryuuken tetap tak mau pulang ke rumah.

Sementara Isshin dan Masaki sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, walau sebenarnya Isshin ingin sekali menemani Ryuuken yang depresi tapi Ryuuken menolaknya mentah-mentah sehingga ia terpaksa pulang ke rumah.

Saat ini Ryuuken tengah berada diatas jembatan yang dibawahnya terletak sungai yang terlihat cukup dalam.  
Air di sungai itu memantulkan gambaran bulan sabit yang sedang bersinar.  
Dalam Headphone Ryuuken, sebuah lagu sedang diputar.

Nobody knows who I really am.  
I never felt this empty before.  
And if I ever need someone to come along.  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong.

We are all rowing the boat of fate.  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape.  
But if we ever get lost on our way.  
The waves would guide you through another day.

Seiring lagu berputar, Ryuuken terus menatap ke dasar sungai.

To be continued.

Author's Note :

Lirik lagu : Rie Fu : Life is Like a Boat. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.  
Author : The Abnormal Kid.  
Rate : T.  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Chapter : 12 (END).

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Netorare (maybe?), alur cepat, gaje, abal-abal, hancur dan lainnya.

Rainy Days.

Suasana duka masih terasa di kediaman Ishida.  
Kemarin, putri Souken meninggal akibat sebuah tusukan pisau di dada kirinya.  
Segera setelah mendengar keterangan Kanae, Souken memerintahkan polisi untuk segera mencari perampok yang membunuh putrinya.  
Kenyataan nampak masih belum hadir dalam kematian Miyako.

Pagi ini, Souken tengah menonton TV di ruang tamu sambil mempertanyakan dalam hatinya, kemanakah Ryuuken? Karena sampai sekarang Ryuuken belum juga pulang ke rumah.  
Namun pertanyaannya sepertinya telah terjawab ketika Souken menonton sebuah acara berita di TV.  
Disana ada suatu berita yang sedang disiarkan, berita tentang ditemukannya jasad yang mengapung di sebuah sungai pagi ini.  
Dari layar TV nya, tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terlihat mempunyai rambut silver dan wajah yang sangat diingatnya.  
Sementara di berita tersebut tidak disebutkan siapa nama jenazah tersebut, tetapi tanpa diberitahu pun Souken sudah mengetahuinya.  
Itu adalah jenazah putranya sekaligus kakak Miyako, Ryuuken.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Shiba, ruang tengah.  
Di sofa berwarna merah tua, Masaki dan Isshin tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ryuuken bunuh diri ya, kurasa aku tak terkejut," tanpa diduga, Isshin tidak kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Masaki yang bersumber dari penyelidikan kepolisian yang ia ketahui lewat salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki tingkat cabang yang bertugas mengotopsi jasad Ryuuken yaitu Kurosaki Kisuke.

"Hee, kukira kau akan terkejut begitu mendengarnya, padahal saat aku mendapat kabarnya aku kaget bukan main."

"Sudahlah tak usah bicarakan itu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau menghadiri upacara kremasinya?" tanya Isshin sambil meminum kopinya.

"Iya, aku akan melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah teman kita."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut denganmu. Kapan kremasinya dimulai?"

"Sekitar jam tiga sore nanti. Oh ya, jika sudah disana jangan sampai kau menyebutkan penyebab kematian Ryuuken, karena itu bagaikan aib bagi keluarga Ishida mengingat dua anaknya telah mati dengan cara yang menurut mereka tidak pantas."

"Ya, kurasa aku akan mengingatnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaien? Dia pernah mempunyai perasaan pada Miyako, pasti dia sedang terpukul saat ini," Masaki memandang cangkir tehnya yang baru saja dia masukkan dua buah Sugar Cube kedalamnya sambil memikirkan kondisi Kaien.

"Ya, agaknya dia memang cukup terpukul. Kurasa saat ini dia sedang berada di makam Miyako yang sudah lebih dulu di kremasi dan dibuat makamnya pagi tadi."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membantunya? Ini masalah yang cukup berat baginya."

"Tidak, anak itu sudah berjanji padaku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Lagipula, kupikir rasa cintanya pada Miyako itu sudah pudar."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Insting seorang kakak."

.

.

Di sebuah pemakaman yang cukup luas dan diantaranya ada beberapa makam yang cukup megah, Kaien terlihat sedang berdiri memandang makam yang ada didepannya.  
Di nisan makam itu tertulis, 'Ishida Miyako.'  
Wajah Kaien nampak lebih tegar menghadapi kematian gadis yang pernah ia cintai ini.  
Tanpa air mata dan mental rapuh yang seringkali ia tutupi.

"Walaupun kau adalah orang yang dengan sengaja mempermainkan perasaanku, tapi bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang manusia dan juga wanita yang perlu dihormati. Kematianmu ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi yang lain untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain, apalagi bila bertujuan untuk mempermainkan perasaan atau merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Kematianmu dan kakakmu telah membawaku pada diriku yang baru. Pribadi baru yang kuat dan takkan goyah oleh orang lain dan karenanya aku ucapkan terimakasih atas segala upayamu yang membuat diriku telah berubah."

Tak lama setelah ia berdiam disana, Kaien yang memakai jas hitam berjalan perlahan keluar dari makam.  
Pribadi barunya membuat pandangan matanya menjadi tegas dan sikapnya pun mulai berubah.  
Sepertinya kematian Miyako ini membawa dampak positif baginya.  
Dan di depannya mulai terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya.  
Permata violet milik gadis itu melihat pada Kaien yang semakin mendekat.

"Sudah?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya," jawab Kaien singkat.

"Keluargaku akan datang pada acara kremasi Ryuuken, apa kau mau ikut?" Rukia melempar pertanyaan pada Kaien yang daritadi dilihatnya cukup berbeda."

"Ya aku akan ikut. Dan kurasa kakakku juga ikut."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat kau sedikit berbeda hari ini Kaien, apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak sama sekali kok, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja hari ini kau terlihat agak keren dari biasanya," jawab Rukia sambil tersipu.

.

.

Jam tiga sore, waktu yang ditentukan telah tiba.  
Di sebuah tempat terbuka, para anggota keluarga dan juga kerabat telah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan upacara kremasi Ryuuken.  
Diantara mereka yang hadir, ada keluarga Shiba dan Kurosaki.  
Tentunya selain Ishin dan lainnya juga hadir Kuukaku dan Yhwach yang tengah berdiri berdampingan membicarakan bisnis mereka tanpa mempedulikan nuansa duka yang ada.

Dalam keramaian yang masih diselimuti duka, Isshin melihat adiknya yang telah berkembang melebihi perkiraannya.  
Saat ini dia terlihat seperti bukan anak-anak atau remaja lagi, tapi lebih seperti pria dewasa.  
Setidaknya dia dapat melindungi Rukia yamg masih polos dan belum banyak mengerti dunia luar karena selalu terkurung dalam rumahnya.

Ketika Isshin sedang berpikir, dia melihat jenazah Ryuuken telah ditempatkan dekat alat kremasi dan bersiap untuk dibakar menjadi abu.  
Souken sendiri terlihat sangat malu mendengar penyebab kematian Ryuuken tapi tetap menghadiri acara ini.

Mungkin karena Souken yang terlalu malu memimpin upacara ini, jadilah kakaknya Ishida Choujirou yang mengambil alih dan memimpin upacara.  
Choujirou berjalan menuju alat kremasi dan bersiap memulainya.

"Para hadirin sekalian yang saya hormati, mari kita mulai upacara kremasi untuk Ishida Ryuuken," Choujirou membuka upacara dengan datar, diikuti dengan dimasukkannya jenazah Ryuuken ke dalam alat kremasi dan mulai dibakar.

Isshin memandang tubuh Ryuuken yang tengah dibakar, tiba-tiba memori masa kecilnya muncul dan mengingatkannya saat mereka masih bermain bersama-sama, tanpa ada konflik atau rasa sakit di hati.

Ketika mengingat hal itu, rasa sedih meliputi hati Isshin.  
Diikuti dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ryuuken dari jurang putus asa.

Hari itu, saat Ryuuken perlahan menjadi abu.  
Isshin tertunduk dan menangisi teman masa kecilnya.

Stronger,  
I wished to become even stronger Going beyond this sadness.

Countless times, I'd turned my back on a past I couldn't change,  
All the while hiding it so that no one would see.

The pain wells up, but I embrace it all alone.  
If this warmth will someday disappear, I'd rather not have a single shred.

Stronger,  
I wished to become even stronger Making my way through the darkness, like a lonely star.  
The heart of my weak, fragile self has sunk deep,  
Unable to put it all into words… unable to even use its voice.

I'm simply hiding so that no one will find me,  
Waiting for a light to appear.

From that day you touched me, the scenery spread before me My arms slowly extended, and embraced you closely to really believe

Your warm gaze softly shook this body I let my feelings go that day, and that warmth had continued to linger

Far away, so far away,  
I want to send these desires so far away.  
My body filled with emotion, and vowed upon a flame.  
When will my heart sink from the memory?  
Tomorrow will change, becoming like a light.  
Eternally, in this place,  
I will wait for a shining future.

Those memories of smiling in a strong wind,  
Give this body courage to fight back.  
Before, when I faced grief, I would hide my wounds.  
My strength continued to change,  
After I was no longer scared of anything.

Stronger,  
I wished to become even stronger,  
Illuminate the darkness like a twinkling star.  
Behind my tears, I woke and vowed to protect you,  
To go beyond this sadness until the day you arrive.  
This pulse is beginning to quicken.  
I will continue to believe in you.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.  
Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut orange tengah berlari menuju sebuah taman bermain anak sederhana di sore hari.  
Saat anak itu masuk ke taman bermain, dia melihat seorang anak berkacamata duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan.  
Setelah melihatnya, dengan cepat anak itu melesat menuju anak berkacamata itu.  
Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sampai dan sesampainya ia di depan anak itu, dengan senyumnya dia mulai bertanya untuk melepaskan rasa penasarnnya.

"Hei, kau sendirian saja? Kemana orangtuamu?" tanya bocah dengan mata hazel yang bersinar ini.

"Ayahku meninggal sebelum aku dilahirkan dan ibuku juga wafat saat melahirkanku," jawab anak berkacamata ini.

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Aku tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenekku, tapi keduanya saat ini tengah sakit saat ini sehingga aku harus pindah ke kota Naruki."

"Lalu, kau bersama siapa di kota itu?"

"Aku bersama seorang wanita yang katanya adalah teman ibuku."

Saat keduanya berbincang, seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek dan mata keemasan datang dengan membawa sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam.

"Uryuu! Ayo pulang, sudah sore nih!" ucap wanita ini.

"Ah, tante Yoruichi kok datang pakai motor sih?" tanya anak yang dipanggil Uryuu ini.

"Habisnya, kalau pakai mobil lama. Ayo, kita pulang, aku sudah bawa helm khusus untukmu."

"Oke," Uryuu kemudian berdiri dan bersiap menuju Yoruichi, namun upayanya dihentikan oleh bocah berambut orange itu.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum tahu namamu," anak itu memegang erat tangan Uryuu seakan takkan melepaskannya bila dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Namaku Ishida Uryuu, namamu siapa?"

"Aku, Shiba Ichigo. Salam kenal!" Tangan Ichigo melepas tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Uryuu, lalu dengan cepat menjabat tangan Uryuu.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Uryuu lalu berlari menuju motor sport Yoruichi, kemudian Yoruichi yang sudah turun dari mototnya mengangkat Uryuu ke motornya yang cukup tinggi.  
Setelah keduanya siap, motor itu melaju kencang meninggalkan taman.

"Ichigo! Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga. Kemana aja sih, dicari-cari gak ketemu," seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit rambut di dagunya menghampiri Ichigo dengan nafas yang hampir habis karena berlari mencari Ichigo.

"Oh, ayah. Soalnya aku bosan di rumah, mana makan malam belum siap pula," balas Ichigo.

"Bosan? Nah, supaya kau tidak bosan akan kuberitahu satu kejutan," ayah Ichigo kemudian menggendong Ichigo ke punggungnya dan berjalan pulang.

"Kejutan? Apa itu, ayah?"

"Kau akan mendapat adik yang telah lama kau inginkan."

"Benarkah? Adik laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hm, entahlah, ayah belum tahu. Memang kau ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku rasa perempuan, soalnya kalau laki-laki mungkin akan merusak semua mainanku, kalau perempuan kan bisa membantuku."

"Kalau ayah sih pengen laki-laki. Kalau begitu begini saja, kalau laki-laki akan ayah beri nama Ryuusei, kalau kau?"

"Hmm, kalau perempuan, aku beri nama Karin!"

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita cepat ke rumah, ibu sudah menunggu kita," ayah Ichigo lalu berlari dengan cepat sambil tetap menjaga Ichigo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ayo...!"

— The End —

— Author's Note —

Akhirnya selesai juga, walau penyakit malas yang terus kambuh selama masa pengerjaan.  
Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang telah melowongkan waktu untuk membaca Fict saya ini yang saya tahu betul masih jauh untuk dibilang bagus.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran isi prediksi Isshin, memang sengaja saya tidak jelaskan secara langsung tapi tersirat dalam cerita Chapter sebelumnya dan juga Chapter terakhir ini.

Saya sangat mengapresiasi para pembaca yang tidak sekedar membaca tapi juga memberi Review yang bermanfaat pula.  
Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan.

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di Fict saya selanjutnya yang entah kapan jadinya.

Lirik lagu : Haruna Luna - Startear. 


End file.
